


Harry Potter and the Kelidoball

by SKAllen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAllen/pseuds/SKAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't even realize they are meant for each other until terrible things happen and they are thrown together.This is a HP/HG Fic BELIEVE THAT give it 4 or 5 chaps. Mostly Romance with a dash of adventure, COMPLETED. Rated M for sexual conte</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kings Cross

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am not big on Author's notes, so this will probably be my only one. This happens IMMEDIATELY after HBP ends, so if you haven't read it or finished it, please don't read it! Please! This is a big SPOILER I thought about it for hours after I finished reading it. So in this story there will be some partner switching, and some Horcruxe hunting. I am a big Harry and Hermione relationship person, but one cannot deny the feelings within the pages of the book do not get mad at me at the way I get around to getting my way (In the relationship front)

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, not mine at all. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. I do this for fun, just plain old fun. Hope you like it.

 

Kings Cross

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat silently in their train compartment. The atmosphere is subdued, for the funeral a few hours before was weighing heavily in their minds.

"Hermione?" Ron started looking to his friend, whom had silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She sat next to him, his right arm wrapped around her attempting to comfort her. He knew now that he loved her and did not want to waste anymore time pretending not to.

Hermione looked at him her eyes swollen from tears that she shed over Dumbledore's death. She loved Ron, maybe more than a friend, and was glad to have him back in her life. Almost losing him to a badly executed attempt on Dumbledore's life awakened her to the fact that life was incredibly short. "Yes?" She answered.

Harry saw the look of need in their eyes. They needed each other in a way that Harry had never seen before; they needed to be alone. He turned to Ginny "Let's go, I think the cart may be on the way, I want to get some snacks," he said as he took her hand and she followed him understanding and guided her out of their compartment.

"Do you think they'll finally make it official?" Ginny asked Harry, in a whisper once they were out in the hallway.

"I think so," Harry said softly leaning against the wall. Ginny stood in front of him putting her hands on either side of him trapping him there. "Ginny I can't," Harry said as she moved closer.

"I just want you to know something," she started moving his head down so that their foreheads touched. "I will wait for you. I know what you must do, but please come back to me. Promise me."

"Ginny, I..." Harry started.

"Promise me Harry."

"I do, I promise," he said as he moved closer to kiss her. Ginny and Harry snogged away their pain in the nearly empty corridor, parting only because the snack cart was starting down the row of compartments.

They could hear Neville's voice coming from one of their compartments, and after buying chocolate frogs, headed in that direction. "Hey Harry… G-Ginny." Neville said.

Luna looked up from her latest issue of the Quibbler and smiled at her friends. "Hello you two. Out for a snog?"

Harry and Neville blushed violently. Ginny only laughed and sat next to Luna. "We've been kicked out of our compartment," Ginny said peeking over Luna's shoulder.

"We weren't…" Harry said

"Ron and Hermione needed time together. Alone," Ginny said

"Oh… it's about time." Luna said softly, and then with a sigh she looks at Ginny. "I guess all hope is gone for me now."

"Did you like Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, yes. He's very handsome, and nice. He'd been a lot nicer to me since he was ill this year," Luna answered earnestly. "I love his hair," she added looking back to her issue of the Quibbler.

Neville was quiet in his corner. He looked extremely uncomfortable next to Harry. "Wouldn't that be rather uncomfortable for you?" Neville asked, then quickly added, "I mean Ginny does so many things that don't involve you, but you three are always together."

"Yeah Harry, you don't even have me to keep you busy any more, I mean this summer is going to be a bit of close quarters isn't it?" Ginny stated. Harry hadn't thought of that.

Neville was now looking at Ginny wit renewed interest. Had he heard right? Had Ginny and Harry broken up? He felt himself staring as the conversation continued around him so he quickly turned to face the window.

When they parted, Ginny took Harry's hand and opened the door to their compartment. Inside Ron and Hermione quickly separated themselves from what seemed to be a kiss. Both blushed violently at being caught. Harry and Ginny grinned at them.

"What?" Hermione asked

"Finally," Ginny said. Harry grinned at his friends, hoping that it wouldn't get uncomfortable around them from now on. He looked at Ginny, whom was still holding his hand and felt sad that he would not have what they have, - that is until his work was done. He kissed her hand then let it go in an attempt to get back to normalcy.

As they arrive at Kings Cross station, the four friends gather their things. Harry hangs back as Ron and Hermione head out, but before Ginny can leave, he pulls her back and gives her one last sound kiss. "Good-bye Ginny," he says softly

Ginny throws herself into his arms and sobs. "I'm going to miss you. I'll wait for you Harry," she says then she disengages and they both head out of the train. When they get out onto the platform, Mrs. Weasley was hugging Ron.

"Now dear, you know how these particular muggles are, so be on your best behaviour," Ron and Hermione were both coming to stay with Harry at Privet drive for his short visit there.

"Yes mum," said Ron

"Oh Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at her daughter's red and swollen features, misunderstanding the reason for her tears. "We will all miss Dumbledore." She signaled for all three of the others and pulled them all into her embrace.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said coming up to him with two other wizards in tow.

"Yes Mr. Weasley," Harry answered eying the two members of the Order that he knew.

"We will be looking in on you from time to time while at Privet drive, to make sure the death eaters do not attempt anything brash," he started. "We have a car for you if you wish."

"Now Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "we will let you know when the wedding is, you will be coming won't you?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good-bye then my dear boy," she said giving him a hug.

When the embrace broke, she took hold of Ginny and walked away. Harry turned and spotted Neville and went over to say good-bye to him properly.

On the way out of the station, Hermione said, "Harry, Ron can't go out there looking like that."

"Like what?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him - he hadn't thought of that. He preferred the wizarding world to this one so the way Ron dressed seemed normal to him now.

"You're right. He looks a right prat in that," Harry said

"These are quite fashionable I'll have you know," Ron stated indignantly.

"Not out here in the muggle world," Hermione retorted.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said turning to the members of The Order. "I think we can manage without the car." Then turning to look at Ron he says, "We've got to do a bit of shopping."

"All right Harry, but Nymphadora will come with you none the less," he said as Tonks came around to meet them.

Before they exited the platform they went to the booth to exchange some Galleons into muggle money and they headed to the shops in London. As they walked along Harry looked around them noting with suspicion, a few people in dark robes. They were scattered around. Never found together. He sidled over to Tonks and whispered. "Do you see what I see?"

She looks around and nods, "Just as long as they don't see you, we'll be all right." Harry nodded and continued on his way.

When the three friends got near the shops, they turned into an alleyway, and hid their baggage with an invisibility charm.

They went from shop to shop, as Hermione did all the shopping. She dressed her boyfriend from head to toe, delighted because most girlfriends rarely had a chance like this. Harry bit back a laugh when Hermione suggested that Ron try on the clothes. Ron refused, as it is the man's prerogative, but when she suggested that she help him, his face turned a shade similar to his red hair.

After coming out of the shops, the three friends and Tonks, headed back towards the alleyway where they had left their things. They had decided that it was private enough for them disapparate to Little Winging. "I don't know if I can assist you," Hermione stated. "I've never apparated after the test, I haven't enough practice."

"Don't worry, I'll help. And you concentrate too Ron," Harry said. "Besides Tonks is here." They linked arms with Ron and Harry in the middle. They concentrated on their destination and with a loud CRACK all four Disapparated.


	2. Privet Drive

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK.

"You are an underage Wizard Harry," Hermione said nervously after they appeared at the end of Privet Drive. "I do not want you to get your wand snapped." It was twilight, when most people were concentrated on the news reports. Harry and Tonks looked around them. Something was not right.

"Calm down Hermione, the ministry can't tell who did the magic," Harry stated pulling at his trunk toward Number four. "As long as I am in the company of a Wizard that is of age, they can't do anything."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, as he sulked behind them. "I've lost my left trainer." Ron muttered as he walked towards his friends in only one shoe.

"At least you didn't loose a leg," Hermione said coming to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, but it doesn't get me any closer to getting my license does it?" he answered wrapping an arm around her.

From behind them Tonks Yelled. "Expelliamus!" Harry turned to look at what she had aimed that hex. There were a group of Death Eaters coming around the corner on the other end of the street. They were not ones that he had seen before. They were younger. I am guessing new recruits.

Harry, Ron and Hermione armed themselves for a fight. They dodged a few hexes and began their attack. "Impedimenta." Cried Hermione hitting one girl fully on the chest. These were not good fighters, Harry noticed, and would take no time to take down.

"Petrificus Totalus," Ron shouted hitting the tall Death eater to the right.

"Stupefy." Harry followed up. They fought for fifteen minutes before they were done.

"Harry, you go on inside while I contact the Ministry of Magic," Tonks said, pulling out a device Harry had never seen. "If I take too long at the ministry, someone from the order will drop in every once in a while. You're safe for now." She started talking to the item as he turned away.

When they got to number four Privet Drive, Harry knocked at the door. Aunt Petunia answered and screamed her disbelief. "What are you doing here? Term is not over yet." Then she looked from Harry to Ron and Hermione, "What are they doing here?" She asked horrified.

Growing tired of their attitudes Harry pushed her aside and entered. Without a word he headed up the stairs with his trunks. Uncle Vernon sped towards the stairs; he had been eating his supper, and dropped his fork in outrage. Uncle Vernon had turned his usual shade of puce as he yelled. "You can't just barge into my house like this,"

"Come off it Vernon, you know what I have to do here so stay out of my way." Harry rounded on uncle Vernon his anger at the world spilling out onto him.

Uncle Vernon stepped back knowing what Harry could do in a fit of anger. He patted himself as to make sure he wasn't growing horns or blowing up like a balloon or something.

As Harry started back up the stairs with his friends in tow, uncle Vernon shouted. "Well you better find a way to fit everything in that room, because you and your lot are not welcome anywhere else in my house." His statement was punctuated by a slam of the door of the smallest room in the house.

Ron and Hermione looked around the room. It was a rather small room, with all of their trunks and Hedwig and Pigwigeon's cages. The three friends could hardly fit in there. Not to mention the mess that was still left there from Harry's hasty retreat last summer. "Well this is it," Harry said kicking a pair of his underwear under the bed.

"Wow," Hermione says looking completely uncomfortable.

"Sad thing is, more than half the things in here are not mine," Harry said looking bitterly at the junk that Dudley had rendered useless. They had all been thrown haphazardly into the small room.

"Well…I suppose I could try to enchant it so that we fit," Ron said. This would be the first bit of magic he got to do as an adult Wizard, outside of Hogwarts of course.

"Wait Ron… Do you know what you're doing?" Hermione intervened.

"I do," he started a bit defensively, but then he looked at his girlfriend and his gaze softened, "I guess I could use a little help."

With a little guidance from Hermione, Ron conjured an elegant suite with three beds and enough room for all three of them to fit comfortably. The smallest room in number four Privet Drive, had become the largest.

"Much better," Hermione stated. Harry just sat in one of the beds and kicked off his shoes. Ron and Hermione sat on another.

"Harry," Ron said thoughtfully, "What are we going to do for food? I thought your uncle said we were to fend for ourselves here."

"I am starved," Harry said matter-of-factly as he lay out on the bed. "I could do something about it, but Hermione, please don't be angry."

"Why would I be angry?" Hermione said leaning against Ron.

"Kreacher?" Harry Called.

"Harry no," Hermione said looking at Harry crossly as Kreacher appears with a loud CRACK

"Are you hungry or not?" asked Ron looking at his girlfriend with a cross look of his own.

"Master called me?" croaked Kreacher through clenched teeth bowing low

"Yes Kreacher, I will be needing you during my stay at this muggle house."

"Filthy muggles, Kreacher must be reduced to serving in this house." Kreacher mumbles loud enough for everyone to hear. "Look there is the mudblood master insists on being around."

"Kreacher," Harry states barely concealing his anger, "Never say the word mudblood again," he commands. His house elf turns a deep shade of red trying to erase that word from his vocabulary. "We need some food all three of us. You will serve us all equally, but you will not come in contact with any muggles, don't talk to them don't walk amongst them if you must go elsewhere to get our food so be it. You got it?" Harry commanded

"Yes master," Kreacher said bowing low almost kissing his gnarled toenails.

"The food better be good. There will be no poisons or potions or any sort of magic in it. Also if you would find me some Baezoars in Diagon Alley." Harry hands him A few Galleons.

"Kreacher will find your Baezoars master," said the creature looking at his master with all the rage his eyes could muster.

"Tell no one where we are. That will be all Kreacher" Harry said.

With a soft, "Master always thinks of everything." he disapparated. A few minutes later a table with food appeared in front of them. They ate until they were full, and Kreacher stayed out of sight.

That night Harry lay awake on his bed brooding about Snape and Voldemort and Dumbledore's insistence on trusting Snape. Harry did not really want to be, but he was angry with Dumbledore for leaving him behind.

In the moonlight he could see Ron and Hermione on another bed. They were holding each other and murmuring to one another. So he closed his eyes and dreamt of Ginny.

During the three weeks that they stayed on Privet Drive, the three friends spent little time apart. It was hard for Harry to watch his friends and their budding relationship. Ron and Hermione fought constantly, and made up again just as passionately. Harry spent hours on his own out on the front yard, speaking with whichever member of the order happened to be near by. Or he would go to Mrs. Figg's house and visit leaving the two fully adult wizards alone to fight and make up as passionately as they wanted. He half expected the house to crumble to the ground when he returned.

He did, however, enjoy the effect of his friends on his aunt and uncle. They were afraid to say anything to Harry about it, since they knew those adult wizards could do magic, and didn't want to face their wrath. So Harry went about his daily routine with a silent threat to destroy the Dursleys. Through it all, however, Harry missed Ginny terribly and could not wait until Bill's wedding to see her again.

Just before they got the invitation, for the wedding Harry sat sulking at his window trying to figure out where he would look for the next of the Horcruxes. Hermione and he, grudgingly thought that whomever R.A.B. was, did him a great service, because he wouldn't have to worry about that Horcruxe anymore.

"How do you know that Voldemort himself didn't take that Horcruxe, knowing that Dumbledore was going to try and fetch it?"

"That would be a waste of his time Ron," Hermione started, "because Voldemort didn't think anyone could ever get past his defenses."

"All right, so not the locket, what else could it be," Ron conceded.

"Dumbledore said there might be something from Gryffindor, or something from Raven Claw. Also the Goblet of Hufflepuff, and his snake." Harry repeated.

"Maybe he's got a hold of the Ravenclaw staff," Hermione said after a moments thought.

"That's too obvious," Ron Retorted.

"Ron, the staff of Ravenclaw has been missing for ages," Hermione said taking a bite of a tart

"So has her ring," Ron said sitting behind her, placing his chin on her shoulder. "Why not say that one is the Horcruxe."

"For the simple fact that it was buried with her on her death," said Hermione leaning back.

"Since when has that ever stopped Voldemort," Harry said looking out of the window. He reached out to open the window he saw Hedwig coming.

"He wouldn't do a ring again," Hermione insisted. "It wouldn't be very original, would it."

The snowy white owl swooped into the room landing neatly on Harry's bed "Hello there girl," he said feeding her a vole. He retrieved his mail, which was tied to her leg.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked changing the subject. They had gone over this long enough. Harry needed a distraction.

"It's our invitation to Bill and Fleur's Wedding. It's in three days. They have arranged for us to leave by flue Powder tomorrow at noon."

"Excellent!" Ron said and they all began to pack their bags. They were all exited to leave. The Dursleys had been as ungracious as ever, especially since Dudley arrived from Smeltings early. He had got himself expelled from the school. Now uncle Vernon was in the process of buying Dudley back into the school for his seventh year.

Dudley had been relentless in his treatment of Harry whenever they ventured outside of the room; that is until he saw Ron walk out of the room. Harry had introduced him to Dudley making sure that he understood that Ron and Hermione were already seventeen.

Yes they were all glad that this would be the last night Harry would spend in the smallest room of number four Privet Drive. Yet none were happier than Harry was.


	3. The Burrow

The next morning, they all trooped downstairs. Harry descended the stairs with all of the possessions that he valued. These were the things that he had accumulated in the last seven years. They could burn the rest for all I care. The thought to himself as he was never to see number four again.

It was Saturday and Mr. And Mrs. Dursley and of course Dudley, watched dumbfounded as the witch and wizards stood in front of their fireplace.

When the clock chimed twelve, Hermione stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow," she said splashing the flue powder and in a flash of green fire she was gone.

Ron was next and only Harry was left. He turned and looked at the home that had been his for sixteen years. He looked at the family, that wasn't really his family and without one word, he stepped into the fire place and left.

Within the green blazes he could see flashes of other homes, he caught glimpses of real families, and couldn't wait to see the family he called his own.

When the fire finally died out, he saw them. This was his real family. Mrs. Weasley was the very first person he saw. She gave him a big hug in welcome and he finally felt at home.

Then there was Ginny. She looked thrilled to see him but seemed too shy to come near him. He came to her and held her tightly. He missed her so much. "Hello." He said softly.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said as they parted. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. Harry smiled after a while. "Where are you headed after the wedding?" Ginny said helping Harry pull his trunk upstairs.

"Godric's Hollow." Harry said heaving the last of his belongings on to the bed. "I thought maybe I'd go and visit my parents grave and my home."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Ginny as they stared at each other for a bit longer. Harry started to walk towards her. He wanted to kiss her and hold her in his arms. Yet Mrs. Weasley calling for Ginny downstairs interrupted him.

"I have to go." She said apologetically, "Wedding trifles." She added as she ran out of the room.

"Bloody hell. Control yourself Harry." He murmured to himself lying on Ron's bed. He stared at the ceiling trying not to allow self pity take over him. It just doesn't seem fair that I have to put happiness aside yet again because of Voldemort does it? He thought to himself before sitting up and shaking himself off. Enough Harry, just do what you have to do, and your reward will come later.

With a sigh he walked out of the room and down the hall. As he passed the girl's rooms, he could see Ron and Hermione entangled in a sort of snog twist. It really was great that they got together, but Harry sometimes thought they should be a little more sensitive to his plight.

He headed downstairs to the kitchen. Ginny was washing the plates in the sink, while Mrs. Weasley orchestrated a well-rounded lunch and began preparations for dinner simultaneously. "There anything I can do to help?" He asked his hands deep in his pockets.

"Absolutely not Harry," Mrs. Weasely stated. "You've just gotten here, so just sit back. Lunch is almost ready."

Harry sat at the table uncomfortably. He was not used to having things happen around him, he was usually the one that was cooking or cleaning or something. He took this opportunity to look at Ginny. He loved to look at her. She had grown to be quite beautiful. Her long red hair was now tied into a bun away from her face. She wore a muggle shirt he recognized as Hermione's and Jeans. She looked quite good in them.

Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts about Ginny that he had not realized that Mrs. Weasley had placed lunch right in front of him. "All right Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked noting that Harry had not touched his food.

Harry snapped out of his reverie when he heard his name. "Pardon?"

"Don't you like what's on your plate?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh Yes mum, I was just thinking about … you know." He said and practiced fortifying his mind with occlumens just in case. He did not want to be discovered, and he thought better to practice, just in case Voldemort attempted to peek at his thoughts.

Mrs. Weasley just looked at him with sad eyes then turned toward the stairs. "Hermione, Ronald, Lunch is ready." She yelled upstairs then bustled on to the living area where she was performing preparations for the wedding.

"It's the rehearsal dinner today." Ginny whispered sitting across the table from Harry. "Mum's got a special dinner for them." Ginny says with a warm smile.

"Merlin, I hope she forgives my forgetfulness. I haven't gotten them anything." Harry muttered finally digging into his food.

Ron and Hermione finally come down to the kitchen. They look a little rumpled. A knowing look passes between Ginny and Harry. "Wotcher, Hermione." Ginny says with a grin. Hermione blushed softly and sat at the table. Ron, in a matching shade of red, sat right next to her. Then they all ate their lunch in silence.

A few hours later the Rehearsal dinner was in full swing. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled to see all but one of her children back under her roof. Bill and Fleur sat together in the living room. Fleur appeared to be just as in love with Bill as before his accident. Tonks and Remus were in another corner holding hands at talking softly to each other. The next day was going to be a full day for everyone, and they took this opportunity to relax. Harry sat alone in a corner as he watched the people around him. Colors seemed much duller now, and he could find no joy in seeing his friends so happy.

Harry noted his best friends dancing together in one side of the room. On the other side Ginny had been standing staring at him glumly, but now when he looked again, she was in deep conversation with Neville. Harry couldn't help but feel jealous. He reminded himself that it was for the best and he turned away.

He could not be there anymore. He was in no mood to deal with such a happy moment. He headed up to the room he shared with Ron. Not long after he entered the room. He heard a knock on the door. "Yes." He said as he sat on the bed.

"Harry, can I come in?" Hermione said poking her head in the door. Harry nodded as she slid the rest of the way into the room and sat next to him. "All right Harry?"

"I'm fine." Harry responded looking down at his hand. Yet when Hermione turned him to face her, he sighed. "I hate Voldemort, I hate Snape, I hate Molfoy."

He began to cry. Hermione pulled him close and allowed him to cry on her chest. "Harry we're going to get them." She said softly stroking his hair.

"The worst of it all, is that I hate Dumbledore for leaving me. Who will I turn to?" He asked himself. "Who do I trust?"

"We're here Harry. Ron and I." Hermione said. They stared at each other for a long moment. Suddenly Harry was aware of Hermione's femininity and pulled away.

"I'm just going to go to sleep now. Maybe I will fill differently tomorrow," he said kicking off his trainers then stretching out on the bed.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I'm glad you finally cried. I want you to know that it's perfectly normal to feel the way you do. But you are not the only person that was affected by Dumbledore's death."

"Yes well your situation and mine are quite different. Aren't they?" Harry responded.

"You forget, I am standing with you in this battle." Hermione said becoming more bothered than she meant to.

"That was your choice wasn't it? Because I fully intended to go it alone." Harry said sitting back up coming nose to nose with Hermione. They stared at each other again. Their eyes were drawing meaning from the other's gaze.

Try as he might Harry had not been able to disengage himself from Hermione's eyes. "Harry." Ron said coming into the room. "Have you seen Her... hey Hermione." The two had looked away from each other by the time Ron found what he was looking for. He noticed Harry and said. "Whas' the matter with you?"

"Ron, come on, let's leave Harry alone for a while." Hermione said pulling her boyfriend out of his room.

Harry stared after her. What was that? He thought as he lay back on the bed and before Ron returned to the room, he had drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Wedding

They day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, was beautiful. It had been the first time since Dumbledore's funeral, that the sun shined brightly. It was warm outside as Harry helped set up chairs in Mrs. Weasley's garden. Ron was clearing the garden of gnomes. Hermione and Ginny were helping Fleur get ready for the wedding, and Charlie and the twins were keeping Bill company.

The garden was sprawling with wild blooms of every colour. That changed with the mood of whoever happened by them. Harry was astonished when he saw that as he walked by a rose bush with beautiful white blooms, the flowers slowly turned blue. But as an angry Ron tossed a gnome over the garden gates, The roses turned vibrantly red.

"Oh boys," called Mrs. Weasely, "Have a little to drink." She levitated a tray with a refreshing drink to a table in the shade.

"Thank you." Harry said taking a glass full of the drink.

"This looks wonderful boys." Mrs. Weasley continues, "I reckon you two should be getting ready now. Guests will be arriving soon."

Both Harry and Ron drank two more glasses of the best lemonade they'd ever had, then headed into the house to get ready.

The guests started arriving. Many of them were members of the order, such as Minerva McGonagall, Remus, Tonks and Moody. Some of Harry's friends from school were there too, like Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Collin Creevey and some other members of the DA.

The ceremony was wonderful. Performed by the succeeding high wizard of the Wizengamott. Fleur looked delirious about joining the family. Harry noticed that as they said their vows, Fleur's bright yellow hair slowly darkened into a brilliant gingerly shade. There was only one streak of the yellow in the front as she was finally given the name Weasley.

The atmosphere at the wedding was so jovial that even Harry felt happy. He thought there was nothing that could spoil this day for him. He walked around the periphery of the reception watching everyone. He laughed as Fred and George gave a wedding speech for their brother, and presented him with a gift of a home right there in The Burrow.

Watched his friends dance together and sort of felt a pang of jealousy for he longed to be normal just for one a day.

Then he looked at Ginny, whom was standing alone staring back at him. She had been talking with Neville most of the day, but for now she stood alone. He smiled and walked towards her. "Dance with me," Harry said to Ginny holding out his trembling hand.

"All right." She said and followed him to the dance floor. Just then it seemed to Harry, that it was just the two of them. White Roses turned a bright yellow then a deep red as they danced in Mrs. Weasley's garden.

When the dance ended, Hermione came to get Harry to dance with him. She really didn't know why, but she told herself that she wanted to make him feel better. She understood that Harry had given up Ginny, and thought that promoting romantic ideas with her would only hurt him more. So she brought him to where she and Ron were and made them both dance with her for a few songs.

"Ron." She whispered in his ear, "Dance with Ginny for a while, I think I might have annoyed her by taking Harry away. Explain to her that I think it's best that way."

Ron looked at Hermione incredulously. "How is it best that way Hermione. That is not your decision to make."

"Come on Ron, You know how focused Harry gets, no matter how it hurts." Hermione said pushing him along. Then she turned back to Harry. Harry had been staring off after Ginny. He knew that it would be best if he just stayed away from her today. It was hard to be her friend today.

"Where's Ron off to?" Harry asked when Hermione came back to him.

"He's going to talk to Ginny." Hermione said coming closer to him as a ballad began to play. Once in each other's arms, the two forgot their respective partners or lack there of. They concentrated on the feeling of each other's breath grazing on their necks.

Hermione took a deep breath taking in his scent of soap. Harry did the same, Her cent of Lavender in her hair tickling his senses. They were aware of each other. Harry pulled away when he felt himself reacting to her and walked off to where there was food. Hermione stood there cold and bewildered for a moment, then turned to look for Ron.

Ginny found Harry sitting in the living room on his own. She had been in the water closet, cooling off after what Ron had told her. She was going to give Hermione a talking to when she saw her next but she saw Harry alone and went to him instead. "What are you doing in here?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Same thing you were doing in there." He answered leaning back on the couch and spreading his arms out on either side of him. Ginny sat close to him and leaned back placing her head on his arm.

"Do you think we can try again? I don't seem to be very good at keeping my distance from you."

"But what if…" Harry said, turning his head to look at her. His lips mare inches from hers.

"You can't live your life on the what ifs Harry, I could get hurt doing nothing at all. I choose to stand by you, just like your friends do. Even if I weren't your girlfriend, I would still stand by you. Just because of what you represent." Ginny said hotly

Harry stared her down. He ached for her, so he nodded his consent. Slowly, they moved together, Harry savouring her sweet lips as if this would be the last time he would kiss them. They snogged for what seemed like hours. They were so intensely into one another that they hardly heard the screams.

Out in the reception, The Order was valiantly fighting a pack of Dementors that had descended upon them. "Expecto Patronus," came the command from various aurors. A flash of bright light pushed the Dementors away as the Death Eaters made their way into the garden. Hermione and the Weasleys that were outside started firing curses at the Death Eaters as they entered the property.

Ginny and Harry ran outside while the family was in the heat of battle. Soon Harry added his voices to those of the family. He was angry that Voldemort came to ruin what was supposed to be a peaceful day for the Weasleys. Why does he always have to ruin everything? He asked himself, cursing one Death Eater that had been poised to curse Hermione.

At that same moment, Ginny had been hit with a curse that felled her and rendered her unconscious. As Harry watched her fall he cursed the wizard that had struck her "Petrificus Totalus." He ran to her. He heard a curse to his right, but Harry made a shielding spell to go around both of them as he kneeled next to her. All curses bounced off of him as he checked on Ginny. Neville was the first to stand by them attempting to deflect any curses that came Ginny and Harry's way. Then Hermione came. Ron watched as the battle started to focus around his friends. The other Wizards had begun to be weakened by the aurors. There were a few death eaters that had been bound.

Harry looked up just as Ron started to make his way to his friends. There was a flash of green heading towards Harry, and Ron ran to try to deflect it. Lupin looked up and just as the cruccio curse hit Ron he wrapped him up in stasis preventing the curse from completely settling into him. But Ron was unconscious.

"It's impossible to get at him now." One of the Death Eaters said. "Let's get out of here."

"The dark Lord wanted him today," another said.

"His protection is strong tonight. Our strength has been reduced significantly." answered the first just as the Death Eaters that were left standing disapparated.

The Weasleys gathered around their fallen family members. Hermione cried as she kneeled next to Ron. Harry held Ginny's warm yet lifeless hand. The only thing that kept him sane was that he knew her heart was still beating.

Letting her hand go; Harry looked around at the bound death eaters. There were about six of them. The aurors that had been at the wedding, took them and disapparated with them.

"Oh Merlin, why." Mrs. Weasley began to cry over her two youngest children. Charlie lifted Ginny into his arms.

"They are alive mum," Bill said putting his arms around her. Fleur in her newly gingered hair rubbed her mother-in-laws back to comfort her.

Fred and George levitated Ron as Lupin said. "Let's just get them to St Mungoes."

"Yes Molly," Mr. Weasley said taking her from his son's arms and they walked of and disapparated.

Harry still kneeled on the ground where Ginny had been. Hermione stood next to him stunned for a moment then turned to Harry. "Come on Harry, Let's go." Harry looked up to his friend and took her hand and as they walked the two disapparated like the rest.


	5. Kelidoball

Harry awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep in the hallway of the fourth floor in St. Mungoes. He looked around, and saw that the rest of the Weasleys were also asleep around him. It had been a long night, but both Ron and Ginny were stable. They did not know how long it would take for them to recover; Ginny's curse had been something the medical wizards had never seen before. Ron on the other hand had been hit with a cruccio curse, but it had been interrupted so he was lucky. If you can call that Luck Harry thought standing up silently and stretching.

He walked himself to the door of Ginny's room. She lay there unconscious, and Harry cursed himself for putting her in that danger. He closed his eyes and softly bounced his head against the wall as his eyes filled with tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "We were going to have another go at it." He said softly knowing it was Hermione.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault." Hermione said, "She would have fought for you anyway. Just like Ron did, and just like I will."

"I hate that … I don't even know what to call him. Monster maybe." Harry said.

"Don't get so consumed by it that you are not able to love Harry. That is the one thing…" Hermione started

"Yes, I know. That is the only thing that makes me more powerful." Harry answered

"Why don't you two go on home," said Mr. Weasley coming out of Ron's room.

"Mr. Weasley, I think I would like to go to Godric's Hollow today," Harry said wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Mr Weasley looked at him, unsure if that was a good idea. "I have a feeling that I need to be there."

"All right, do you need escorts?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, I'll be alright on my own." Harry answered.

"Well at least let me come with you, if you are going to be stupid enough to refuse an auror escort." Hermione said placing her hands on her hips.

"Hermione." Harry started to refuse

"I'm coming." She stopped him. Hermione then turned to Mr. Weasley and assured him "I will flue you if there is any trouble."

"Very well then," said the older man. "Take care Harry, 'Mione." Then he walked off.

Harry turned to his friend, looked her in the eye, and words failed him. He dropped his head and looked down at his toes sticking his hands deep in his pockets. "You're welcome Harry." She said wrapping her arms around him, giving him a hug. He returned the hug, and they stood there holding each other for a few minutes. Harry looking at Ginny's door, and Hermione looking at Ron's door.

"I guess we better get going then." Harry said stiffly as he pulled away. Hermione followed him out. Once outside, the two friends hatched out their plan. They took a back alley so that they could apparate at The Borrow to pick up some things, and freshen up a bit. Hermione, loving her new magical freedom, magically prepared a light lunch of sandwiches as she rummaged her trunk for her magical carryall bag.

Everything was ready for her when she finally did find it, and packed four sandwiches, a thermos full of pumpkin juice and some other essentials in her small shoulder bag.

Harry waited for her impatiently outside in the garden. All of the decorations were still up, but the mood flowers were all black. There wasn't even a gnome that wanted to be in that pitiful garden.

"Ready." Hermione stated coming out of the house with her carryall.

"What have you got in that?" Harry asked as they disapparated.

"Lunch." Hermione punctuated once they apparated in Godric's Hollow. "We haven't eaten anything since last night."

"Good thinking." Harry said absently as he stared at the home of his infancy. Hermione turned her head to look at what he was looking at. The House was small and must have been lovely when people lived in it. It was just right for three. Now it was covered in Ivy. Even the windows were covered. The fence looked dilapidated, the gate was crooked and the paint was chipped. The grass was overgrown to the point that you could hardly see the stone path to the rotting wooden door.

Harry moved slowly forward, unsure if he truly wanted to go inside. Hermione reached out to the gate, and tried to move it, but the rust on its hinges and the piled-on dirt of over sixteen years made it hard to move. She was afraid to push too hard not to damage the fence. Harry reached out to help her lift the gate open, and it was renewed once more to reveal a flawless white fence, and a gate that swung open freely. The grass beyond it transformed as he set foot on the stone path, into a pristine green pasture.

Hermione walked behind her friend, awed at the transformation. As he headed towards the door, flowers seemed to bloom in their wake and the Ivy receded growing away from the windows. Once Harry was on the stone steps at the door. Hermione could hear the cracks in the foundation resetting themselves, and she saw the roof tiles straighten.

Harry was just as astonished by the transformation. He started to remember little things. He looked to a large oak tree to the far right and saw the swinging bench hanging on by a rotted rope on only one side. His mother used to sit with him there to read to him. He smiled at the memory, but he was unsure that he wanted to remember what was waiting for him inside.

"Ready?" Hermione asked softly as she stepped up next to him.

"I can remember things. I have memories of being here. But I don't want to remember what happened to me in there," He said staring at the doorknob.

"We don't have to go in there." Hermione said taking his hand.

"Something tells me that I do need to go in there."

"We'll go later then, want to eat out here? Are you hungry?" Hermione asked patting her carryall.

With a nod, Harry follows her to the swing. He touches the rope and it renews itself. It is as if a ghost picks up the other end of the swing, and ties it on to the branch with a new rope. Suddenly the swing is hanging on the branch as new again. They sat there eating the sandwiches in companionable silence. The summer breeze blew softly carrying a sweet scent of jasmine through the air. Harry remembered his mother again. That was her smell. She smelled of jasmine. "My mum used sit with me here and read to me in the afternoons. I guess right before my naps."

"How can you remember that?" Hermione asked. "You were so young."

Harry shrugged. "It all rushed back to me once I saw the swing. I was once told that children remember things that most impressed them. I suppose since I never saw them again, I kept the memory in the back of my mind all these years."

Hermione only nodded, and they sat there silently for a few more minutes. Slowly, Harry's thoughts came back to the matter at hand. He had to go inside. So he stood up and headed in the direction of the door. Hermione followed silently reaching for his hand as they stood once more at the front door.

"Here goes nothing." Harry says reaching for the rusted doorknob. The doorknob warmed and turned into a beautiful brass colour. He turned the knob and opened the door. As the sunlight slowly lit the foyer, a breeze blew throughout the living area, and white linen lifted themselves revealing furniture underneath, and went off to launder themselves.

Harry and Hermione looked around as feather dusters went around dusting the furniture and candles lit themselves. A Vacuum cleaner, the only Muggle item in the household started to run attacking every dust particle on the ground so that the home's master would not have to be in filth. There were Portraits on the wall of. Harry guessed, his grandparents on his father's side, the portraits were glad to see their grandson and smiled down at him. There was also a family portrait of Harry, Lily and James that was also happy to see him.

Then there was a smaller muggle picture, of people he had seen before. They were his mother's parents, and a picture of aunt Petunia who scowled at his mother.

Both Harry and Hermione ventured further into the house, and each room they stepped into hurried to arrange itself. They stepped into a large room, with a large bed and beautiful antique furniture. Harry started to remember being rushed through these very halls into this very room. He shut his eyes tightly for a second, then continued to a door to his far right.

Hermione followed Harry, sensing that he was remembering the night that robbed him of everything. She watched as he proceeded towards the door. He started to tremble and she reached out to him, placing her hand on his back lending support. He touched the door to his room. It was off its hinges, and it straightened as he touched the knob. Opening it up, toys started to fly around, and the small crib that lay on its side was righted and all evidence of Harry's night of terror had been removed.

It didn't matter, Harry's memory of the night came back full force and he slumped to the ground and cried. Hermione dropped her carryall and went to him. She sat next to him on the ground and cried with him.

Everything went silent. The Vacuum stopped going, there was absolutely no sound except for Harry's cries.

Harry and Hermione sat there for what seemed like hours in his room. Hermione held him and rocked him until his sobs stopped. There was a point where she thought he had fallen asleep, and she looked around the room nervously wondering what to do with him. "I'm sorry." Harry's voice came from her chest. Then he straightened, sitting cross-legged against the wall.

"That's what friends are for." Hermione said reaching out to touch his scar softly tracing the lightning bolt there. Hermione wanted him to feel better. He wanted him to feel at home here in his home. His home was glad to have him back, but the memories it carried was too much for him to bear. She ran fingers to through his hair and pressed her lips against his forehead. He looked up and their eyes met. The pain, so evident in his green eyes, brought tears to her brown ones. She would do anything to make it all go away. So then she kissed him.

He returned the kiss, longing to get taken away from his reality. Hermione wanted to take all the pain from him, so that he would feel better. At this point she would do anything for him. So she stayed there with him like this., right there in his bedroom floor.

Afterwards, Hermione and Harry were racked with guilt. They couldn't look at each other. Harry couldn't believe he had jeopardized his friendship with Hermione for a little escapism. "I'm sorry." Hermione says, before Harry can apologize.

"No, I'm sorry." Harry said, "You've got a boyfriend, and he happens to be my best friend, and I took advantage of your kindness like this."

"Harry." Hermione said straightening out her clothing, which had shifted as they snogged. "I didn't do anything I didn't want to do."

They sat in silence. The innocent kiss they had shared had become a hot session of caresses and heavy petting. It was a little further than either expected to go with each oter, but it felt so right at the moment. They only stopped because they were afraid to go too far. "Look Hermione..." Harry started

"Look Harry, can we just forget it. Let's never speak of what we did here again."

"I can't just do that Hermione." He said standing toe to toe with her.

"Let's just try it Harry," Hermione said unable to look him in the eye anymore, "There is no need for them to know. It would only hurt them.

"Oh, Merlin... Hermione, What have I done." Harry said sitting on the ground again placing his head in his hands.

"We've done it Harry. There is no turning back now." She said standing behind him. She reached out and ran her hand through his hair. Hermione couldn't help herself, having been with him so intimately minutes before. "I could have stopped you."

"Why didn't you stop?" Harry said looking up at her, wrapping his arm around one leg as she continued to play with his hair.

"Why didn't you?" Hermione said dropping down next to him. Though she didn't let him answer because she caught a glimpse of something under Harry's crib. "What's that?"

Harry bent down under the crib. "Don't know." He went to reach for it and Hermione stopped him.

"Don't touch it. What if it's cursed?" She said picking up her wand, which lay by her carryall. "Wingardium Leviosa" she said levitating the small rounds objects from under the crib. It glowed green, curiously, because it turned out to be a kelidoball. Harry had seen one of those at Zonko's once. It was something sort of like a remembrall, except it was made of sturdier stuff because it was a baby's toy. It glowed with different colours mesmerising the child as he played with it. The reason why it was weird was because the toy only activated with touch, this kelidoball sustained a green glow without touch.

"Why do you suppose it's green?" Harry asked watching as Hermione lowered the kelidoball down in front of them.

"I don't know." Hermione said, "Maybe it is cursed or something."

"Or maybe..." Harry said, "Voldemort considered my death to be a major thing, Maybe it is a Horcruxe."

"Harry, how would he have had time to put his soul into a kelidoball?" Hermione asked looking into the ball.

"After my mother died for me, he could have put it in here. She died for me Hermione, he had to have known that gave the Horcruxe a bit more power." Harry answered, reaching for an old blanket.

"Why would he have left it here?" Hermione asked as she watched Harry place the blanket on the ground then levitate the ball onto it.

"Who would have come to get it?" Harry asked wrapping the ball up in the blanket. "This was the safest place for it."

"All right, how do we destroy it? Kelidoballs are virtually indestructible." She said standing with him.

"That's the question. We're going to need some help."


	6. Theoretically Speaking

"What are we going to do first?" Hermione asked following him out of the house. Harry had forgotten completely about visiting his parents at this point. He needed to find somewhere safe to keep his new discovery.

"First we go to Gringotts." Harry stated reaching for her hand and disapparating to Diagon Alley. They walked the nearly deserted streets of the late afternoon. It was nearly Five o'clock, so they ran the rest of the way to Gringotts.

When they got to the large doors of the bank, there was one minute to spare. And they made it in just before the goblins spelled the doors barring anyone to enter. At this time Harry realized that he still held Hermione's hand and dropped it. "Sorry," He said to the goblin, "I need to make a deposit into my vault."

"Who is asking." The goblin asked.

"Potter sir." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, have you come to retrieve your Key?" The goblin said looking at his ledger.

"Yes." He said, "And I need some more Galleons. As well." Harry said clutching the blanket to him.

"Follow me." He said leading Harry and Hermione through the labyrinth of vaults underground. Once there, Harry placed the kelidoball carefully behind a stack of gold. He then searched for his bag that still had a few galleons and some knuts in it. He picked up a hefty pile of galleons and placed it in his bag. He did not want to withdraw again for a while. After that was done and they were back in the nearly empty lobby, The goblin returned the key to its owner. Then he gave him an extra key. When harry gave him a questioning look, the goblin simply said. "It is to the Black vaults sir." With a nod, Harry put his keys away and headed out of the door.

Harry and Hermione stepped outside the bank It was nearly dark. "Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

"Now that I think of it." Hermione said.

"Great, My treat. Leaky Cauldron?" Harry said. Hermione nodded and they headed towards the far brick wall.

"I really miss him." Hermione said. They had been remembering Dumbledore as they drank their butter beer.

"So do I." Harry said. "That last night, is not really the way I want to remember him."

"What did happen when you went to get the fake Horcruxe Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry went on to tell her about the cavern in the cliff, the blood letting the crossing of the lake and what had been in there. He told her of how Dumbledore had made him promise to do whatever he said, and asked him to make him drink everything in the basin. How he had to force-feed him like a baby and how weak he'd got. "All for nothing." Harry spat. "He couldn't even walk by the time we got in the castle. The way he died was…"

"Stop, stop." Hermione whispered.

"He was pleading to Snape Hermione. He trusted him." Harry finished.

"Maybe… Maybe he did it because of that oath." Hermione said a thought coming into her head. "You did say, that he had made an unbreakable vow with Mrs. Molfoy."

"Yes." Harry answered not wanting to believe Snape had been forced to kill Dumbledore. "He was supposed to protect Draco."

"Molfoy was supposed to kill Dumbledore wasn't he?" Hermione remembered having heard the story the night of. "Draco said that if he didn't kill Dumbledore, the dark lord would kill him didn't he?"

"Look Hermione," Harry started, "That doesn't changed the fact that he killed him."

"No, I guess it doesn't" Hermione said. "But try to keep an open mind Harry really."

"I have been thinking about that night for another reason." Harry said thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Hermione asked sitting forward.

Harry looked around, no one was around them, but wouldn't take that chance "Lets go." He said dropping a few galleons on the table. They walk out the front door and head towards St. Mungoes. "Molfoy got the Death Eaters to Hogwarts through the…"

"The vanishing cabinet." Hermione said as they crossed a street.

"Right, Maybe if we put it behind the vale…"

"Sirius may be able to come back." Hermione finished excitedly. Then she frowned, "And so could all the criminals that are in there with him."

"We're going to have to destroy the connecting cabinet after Sirius comes out."

"Harry there are a few holes in that theory." Hermione said wrapping an arm around Harry's as they walked. "But I think it might work." They had started out walking as friends, then gradually as they talked and walked they came closer unconsciously. Neither of them noticed their closeness until they were in front of St. Mungoes.

The door to the Hospital had opened and Fred and George walked out. They separated quickly. "Hey there Harry." said Fred

"Hermione." added George.

"Hi." both Harry and Hermione said.

"How are Ginny and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No change." Fred said.

"We're the last to leave, visiting hours..." said George.

"Are over." Fred finished. "They are all staying at Grimmauld Place,"

"We're headed to our apartment." added George.

Harry and Hermione looked at the door to the hospital. "I guess we're headed to Grimmauld place." Harry said.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Fred and George said disapparating.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, She reached for his hand and disapparated.


	7. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

As the clock struck eight, Harry and Hermione Apparated just inside door of Number 12. A sort of alarm rang as they did so, an several members of the order descended upon them ready for anything.

"It's only me." Harry said letting go of Hermione's hand.

"I hope that filthy mudblood is not with you." Mrs. Black's portrait said from behind a sheet. Hermione stiffened and folded her arms at her chest.

"We have to be on a look out, now that Snape has joined the other side." Tonks said.

"Tonks!" Said Alastair Diggery

"Well, I say he should know what's going on. This is his property, and his life, and he's almost of age." Tonks countered.

"I agree." Came a very familiar voice from the Living room. Minerva McGonagall walked out on to the foyer. "It is what Albus would have wanted."

"Why haven't the wards been changed professor?" Hermione asked

"They have," she answered, "But I am no Dumbledore."

"Is Hogwarts staying open Professor?" Hermione asked.

"It is... There are a few students that want to return next year, mainly sixth and seventh years. Many others are headed to Beaubatonx." she answered, then she looked at Harry. "I understand you're not returning next year Mr. Potter."

"If I go back, the few students that come back will be in grave danger." Harry answered.

"Is that really your concern?" The Head Mistress asked.

"I have some things to do. I promised Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Well, our resources are always available to you Mr. Potter." She said and turned to go back to the living room.

"Professor." Hermione said following. "What about the end of year examinations that weren't done for the fifth years last year?"

"they will be done int the beginning of the year. The returning students have been asked to review and after two weeks they will do their O. W. L.'s Provided I find a new Transfigurations and Defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Oh," Hermione said

"If you weren't still a student, I would ask you to be transfigurations teacher." The Head Mistress said . "You are a brilliant witch."

"I will not be returning this year either." Hermione said, "Maybe Next year, I do want to complete my N. E. W. T.'s but Harry Needs me."

"I do not. I don't want you giving anything up for my sake." Harry said from behind them.

"I was never very good at indirectness as Albus was. But you could return to Hogwarts as my teachers if you take the N. E. W. T.'s at the end of the year." The professor stated bluntly. "Think about it." She added firmly and turned towards the fireplace. "Good night. Hogwarts." and in a flash of green fire, she was gone.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment. Tonks came up to them. "Hungry?"

"No." Harry said. "We've eaten, thank you."

"You've just missed a meeting. Apparently there has been an Accident in the Tube this morning. There were two wizards killed, and many more muggles where hurt." Tonks stated.

"We think that Voldemort is targeting major muggle areas. The ministry has only been able to cover for it by blaming muggle terrorists for it." Mad eye Moody said coming from the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch and listened to details of that mornings events. If this had been any other teenager, they would have been overwhelmed by the senselessness of it. But this was Harry and Hermione, they had learned that Voldemort had no pattern of doing things. At least so it seemed to Hermione.

Harry understood that he wanted to cause confusion. It made him think hard about the Horcruxes. Did he want to tell the order about them. He needed to know weather they knew about what he and Dumbledore had talked about. He trusted Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, but they were preoccupied by Ron and Ginny. Harry looked over at the exhausted couple. Then he thought that they were more into protecting him and their children, than having him face Voldemort. He didn't know Charlie and Bill well enough to trust them. Fred and George, yes, but he didn't know what they knew. Maybe he could trust Remus. Yes, That's who I trust. He looked around and called Tonks to the other room with him.

"Where's Remus?" He asked.

"It's the full moon Harry." Tonks said a little pained. "He's been hiding. Slughorn has made him some wolfsbane, but he still prefers to stay alone on a full moon.

"Thank you for including me Tonks." He said.

"It's what Dumbledore would have wanted." She answered and headed back to the living room.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Mrs. Weasley said

"Good Idea Molly," said Mr. Weasley leading her to the stairs. "Good night everyone."

"I think I'll Turn in as well." Harry said heading up behind them. Once in his room, Harry paced. He didn't know how to go about destroying the lost Horcruxe, and finding the other three. If he returned to Hogwarts he would have fantastic resources, and as a teacher he would have a bit more freedom on the grounds. He would certainly be safer there.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in." he said. Hermione padded into his room in stockinged feet.

"I've left all of my clothes in the Burrow." she whispered coming inside.

"Me too." Said harry sitting in his bed and kicking off his trainers. "Can't sleep?" He asked her. She shook her head and sat next to him cross legged.

"What do you think about going back to Hogwarts? I mean, we could research everything in a teaching capacity." Hermione said.

"I thought of that." Harry said Sitting with his back against the head board of his four poster bed.

"And, we could probably test the vanishing cabinet theory." Hermione said crawling to sit next to him at the head of the bed.

"I hadn't thought of that." Harry said. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you Hermione."

Hermione giggled, and placed her head on his shoulder. She had had such a good time with her friend that day. Traumatic experiences aside, so did Harry, and he was enjoying his proximity. He has never in his life had as much tender human contact as he had this past year with both Ginny, and Hermione. No one had given him more than Hermione, and had found himself wanting it again.

Hermione was confused. She really did like Ron, but at that moment she wanted Harry. She remembered the afternoon and craved that closeness again. In all the snogging that she and Ron had done, they had never gone as far as she and Harry had in one tortured afternoon.

Harry wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled. He retuned the smile "you're going back aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."


	8. Help is on the way

The morning of Harry's birthday, He awoke to a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and they met soft brown ones. He was startled because they were so close. Hermione laughed. "Happy birthday Harry," she said standing again. The pressure on his chest turned out to be a package she placed on his chest. He picked it up questioningly. "It's from Hogwarts."

"What is it?" Harry asked sitting up.

Hermione sat on the ground with her back to the bed. "Curriculum. I've been made Head of Gryffindor House."

Harry opened the package and looked over his contents. "This is unbelievably strange."

"It is surreal isn't it?" Hermione responded. "So, what are you up to today?"

"Don't know... I thought I'd visit the house again, and maybe my parent's this time." It had been about three weeks since that last visit. Since then they had been going to St. Mungoes every day. They had spoken to Professor McGonagall to let her know of her their decision. They did not spend much time together, because they knew what it might lead to. They had promised themselves that they would not engage in that manner again. But both felt that they would break that promise given an opportunity.

"Alone?" She asked.

"I thought of maybe Inviting Remus, so we could discuss the theory." He said , stretching languidly. Hermione felt a little left out, but she figured that it would be easier to be faithful to Ron if she stayed away.

"I'm going to St. Mungoes today, then I guess I'll just..." she said

"Why don't you come with us, Maybe we can come up with a plan together." he said , "I wish Ron were here."

"Me too." Hermione said with a sigh. "He's going to die once he hears we're teachers at Hogwarts. He's supposed to be Head boy you know."

"Yeah? Who's Gryffindor Quidditch captain?" Harry asked standing and heading toward his trunk pulling out some clothes.

"Ginny." Hermione said hugging her legs to her. The room was silent as they thought of their friends in those hospital beds.

"I'm going to get cleaned up a bit, I'll go with you to St. Mungoes." Harry said heading out of the room.

"Good Morning Harry," Remus said coming out of the Bathroom. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Harry said, then paused trying to think of what to say. "Remus, will you go to Godric's Hollow with me today, I want to talk to my parents, and I have something I would like to talk to you about."

"Certainly Harry." Remus said, hesitating only when he saw Tonks leave her room and head toward the stairs.

"Tonks is invited too of course, Hermione is coming. I just need to share a theory with you."

"Yes of course, of course." Remus agreed sincerely.

"Hermione and I are going to St. Mongoes first, then we are headed there." Harry added.

"I will see you there Harry." Remus said following Tonks downstairs.

Harry and Hermione walked into the fourth floor of St. Mungoes and headed first to Ron's room. He was conscious now, Mrs. Weasley had told them so when she had gotten home the night before. He was still having seizures but the witch doctors said that soon those would go away.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed upon seeing his friend sitting up.

"Harry!" Ron said, "happy birthday." Hermione walked in a bit on the shy side. She had seen him the day before, but he was still unconscious. Now she could really talk to him. Hermione had stopped talking to him the longer he stayed under, therefore detaching herself from him. "'Mione." Ron said reaching out for her.

"Hi Ron." She said hugging him tightly. "We've missed you."

"Yes we have." Harry said sitting on one side of his bed Harmione sitting on the other.

"Mum said I was out for a month." Ron said looking at his friends. "What have I missed?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, The guilt of their encounters finally weighing in on their heads. Hermione was first to speak. "Harry found a Horcruxe."

"Where?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"Godric's Hollow." Harry said

"Bloody hell, where did he stash it? No let me guess a teddy bear, or your mother's china. No wait those are too easy to break... I know, a kelidoball."

"How did you guess that?" Hermione said.

"Those are impossible to break. I've tried everything to break one before."

"Well now we have to figure out a way to destroy it." Harry said he looked at his friend. He was staring at Hermione. Ron held Hermione's hand and Harry could tell he wanted to be alone with his girlfriend. "I'm going to go see your sister. A while,then I have to meet Remus at Godric's Hollow. He is going to help us figure it out."

Harry waved good-bye to his friend and headed down the hall to Ginny's room. The view here was completely different. Ginny was still very lifeless. Mrs. Weasley left the room when he walked in so that he could talk to her quietly. Harry kissed her hand and sat quietly with her. He told himself that he would have to end it with her once she woke up, not because he did not like her, but because he didn't love her enough. After a few minutes of contemplation, Harry kissed his girlfriend good-bye. He had never done it before, as he had never been left alone with her before. He stepped away and walked out of the door. Hermione was standing outside the door and asked about her. "No change." Harry said, and they walked out to go to Godric's Hollow.

Harry and Hermione sat in wait, on the swing on the great oak. With a loud CRACK, Tonks and Lupin apparated Just outside the homes gate. They went out to greet them as Remus stared at the beautiful little house in awe. "What happened?" He asked

"I don't know, I touched the gate and it just did it. It goes back to being dilapidated when I leave though, I wish it would just stay like this." Harry answered.

"Fantastic. It never did anything like that when I came here last. I suppose only Potters can do that."

"Do you know where my parents are buried?" Harry asked.

Remus draped an arm over Harry's shoulder and guided him to the back gardens where a small grave site had been arranged. It was savage with wild ragged grasses, and covered in dead leaves. Harry reached out and brushed dirt from the tombstones. Slowly the grave site was cleared. Harry and Remus stood there staring at the headstones of Lily and James.

They stood next to each other staring at their toes. "I think I know how to get Sirius out from behind the veil." Harry said for both Remus, and his parent's benefits.

"How is that?" Remus asks.

"The Vanishing Cabinet." He explained about Molfoy, and where the Vanishing cabinets had been and his interest in acquiring the one in Borgin and Burkes.

"I don't know that it would still be there. But it could work. Maybe we should look into that."

Harry looked behind him. Tonks and Hermione were sitting on the swing deep in conversation. "Hermione thought it would work too. But she also says the plan has too many holes in it. Finding the offending cabinet is one of those holes."

"What else does she think?"

"How do we lure Sirius to the cabinet?" Harry said facing Remus.

"Ah... She has a point."

"Do you think it's worth pursuing?" Harry asked looking back down to his parents.

"Absolutely." Remus said draping an arm over Harry and walking back towards the swing. "I will do a little researching on where we could find it. We might be able to pull it off."

"Harry did you tell him about the kelidoball." Hermione said hearing the tail end of their conversation.

"Kelidoball?" Remus asked.

"It's a long story, Lets go inside." Harry said.

The four of them sat in the living room a while Harry explained the kelidoball. Then he had to explain what a Horcruxe was, since it was something so obscure Remus had not really known what it meant.

"How do you know that it's a Horcruxe?" Remus asked. Hermione went on to explain the logic of it. "Yes, but How to make sure... Harry I have to see this thing."

"It's in my vault." Harry said, "I'll get it for you tomorrow."

"Anyone Hungry?" Hermione asked pulling out her carryall. "Mrs. Weasley packed some things for us, so I know it's good." Harry smiled it was one of the best afternoons of his life. In his home, with his friends. Only Ron and Ginny were missing.


	9. Meeting of the Order

"Now Harry, I don't think you should share what you've told me with the order just yet." Remus said as the four apparated it Grimmauld Place

"I wasn't going to say anything, I'm glad you feel the same." Harry answered.

"Good," Remus said as they all headed to the living room.

"Oh good Harry," George said when he saw the boy.

"You're here," said Fred as they entered the house, "We've brought some of our equipment."

"That we developed to help us fight the Death Eaters." George concluded.

"Brilliant," Harry said and followed them into the living room.

In the living room there were many order members, including the rest of the Weasleys, Mad Eye, Headmistress McGonagall, and others. Harry and Hermione sat side by side on the couch, and listened as Fred and George explained their products. The one that they liked the most was the transfiguration hat. It was a wizards hat that made you take the look of the person you picture. Harry took one of those from Fred and George.

"Now that were all here," Professor McGonagall started, "I want to inform the order that we have two more members of the order going in to Hogwarts, to search for anything that may be of interest to the Dark Lord there."

"What could he want there?" One of the members spoke up.

"Voldemort," Harry began and stopped to look disgustedly at the round of gasps around the room, "has a big connection to the school. There is something about that place that draws him to it."

"The castle used to be and is still well protected, we want to find everything that he is interested in, and destroy them, before he goes to retrieve them." Hermione finished.

"So Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter will be returning to Hogwarts, this time as staff members." Professor McGonagall finished.

"I'm sure Ron and Ginny will want to return as well." Mrs. Weasley said

"Ron would be head boy." Hermione said, "That would also give him a bit more freedom so that he may help us in our search."

"All Right, if there isn't anything else, I would like to close out this meeting." Professor McGonagall said

"There is something."George said

"It's Harry's Birthday today." Fred continued.

"He hasn't gotten his apparition license yet." George finished.

"Professor Potter, You will take your test tomorrow," the head mistress stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Now meeting is adjourned."

Harry blinked being addressed as professor made him uncomfortable. "Professor?" He whispered to Hermione. Hermione giggled and turned his attention to the dining room. He smiled, this would be the second birthday party he'd ever had, the first being just the year before.

The party went on for hours with the much older adults drinking spirits and dancing. Harry noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in much better moods. Ron and Ginny must be getting better. Harry thought as he sat on the stairs watching everyone. "May I?" he heard a voice next to him. He smiled at Hermione and moved over to give her some space on the stair step. "It looks like Ron and Ginny will be back home soon." Hermione said softly.

"Yeah." was all that Harry could say. He was happy that they were getting better, but there was something in him that hoped that he would have more time alone with Hermione.

"I ..." Hermione started to say something, then shook her head. "I can't wait to see him well."

"Me either," Harry said with low enthusiasm, "Though I must say I have enjoyed this time alone with you. We've never really done this before."

Hermione smiled her lovely smile, "Harry, I've loved spending time with you." She reached out and took his hand and they stared each other in the eyes. Hermione stood up and pulled him up with her, then led him up the stairs to his room.

Harry followed Hermione as if in a dream. He wanted her.

Hermione locked the door behind them and turned to face him. She felt suddenly shy, she knew what she had brought him there for. She wanted it all summer. Hermione walked towards Harry and placed a tentative hand on his chest. Harry placed an equally tentative hand on her shoulders.

Slowly they walked closer to each other. Hermione took the first step by moving one of her hands up and running her fingers through his dark hair and bringing his head down for a kiss.

He ran his tongue along her lips and when it gained admittance into her mouth he drank Hermione in. He moved his hand to the hem of Hermione's shirt, and running a hand against her bare abdomen making her shiver.

They pulled away from each other just long enough to remove one another's shirts. They pressed together skin to skin, their bodies humming with anticipation. Hermione moved to kiss Harry's neck. He ran his hands down her back to her waist to undo the button on her jeans.

Her breath caught, and Harry pushed away to look at her. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No, It's not that," Hermione said coming back to him and unbuttoning his jeans, "I'm just excited." She pulled his pants down, then did the same with hers kicking them off along with her trainers.

Harry followed suit, and they looked at each other. They just stood there in their underwear. Then they laughed together. It was awkward but neither wanted to walk away from it. Harry sat on his four poster, hoping that she would follow suit. She did, but she dropped to her knees in front of him.

Hermione kissed Harry's chest and made her way down sliding his underwear down his hips. Harry's mind reeled. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He lifted his hips as she pulled his underwear off, and watched as she looked at his erect member with trepidation and longing at the same time.

She Held it in her hands and looked up at him. Harry closed his eyes and moaned . There were explosions of sensations all over his body. "'Mione," he said taking her hands away from his member, "I won't be able to do much if you keep toying with him."

He pulled her up to kiss her. He then lay her down on the bed . He started to kiss down her body, He removed her bra and proceeded to kiss down her chest. He took a nipple in his mouth extracting a low groan from her. "Assio Wand," Harry hissed and caught his wand. Hermione looked at him confused for a moment, "Muffilato." Harry grinned down at her and before bending down to take her nipple in his mouth he murmured. "Make all the noise you want."

Harry loved Hermione's breasts. They were the perfect size, and he loved the way she reacted when he sucked at them. "Oh Harry," Hermione moaned writhing beneath him, "please, I need to feel you."

Harry wasn't sure that just going inside it wouldn't be over. He was so overly excited, he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he was, and he'd heard It's harder for girls to enjoy this. "Are you sure?" He asked looking Hermione in her eyes.

"Positive, " She whispered, "Don't worry... I understand."

With that, He guided himself clumsily inside her. Hermione gave a little yelp as he pushed inside. Harry's body felt weak and energized all at the same time. It moved at its own accord as if pulled by some magnet deep inside of Hermione. Hermione looked completely uncomfortable beneath him, but he couldn't stop himself from the wonderful sensation around his member. Then slowly watched as her face changed to one of total delight, and the sounds coming from her were groans once again, making him move much more quickly. She moved along with him making their bodies meet hard against each other and after the third hard thrust, He was lost to his orgasm. He cried out and fell atop Hermione.

She had not finished, but she understood it. She stroked his hair as they stayed like that for a while. Harry raised his head and kissed her neck, then her mouth. She began to move involuntarily against him. He was still inside her, and her body was still very reactive. Their kisses became even deeper, and soon Harry was ready again. This time she got satisfaction.

When they were done this time, Hermione picked up Harry's wand that was near by and whispered a charm then snuggled next to him. He had already fallen asleep so she ran her fingers through his hair gave his scar a little kiss and settled herself. Soon she was also asleep.


	10. The Test

The next morning, Harry wakes up with a hunger. Not one for food, but it was also an unusual feeling; especially after a certain sort of dream. Had the previous night been a dream? He took a deep breath and snuggled close to the soft body spooned in front of him. No, it had not been a dream, she was there in his bed. He had had sex for real.

It was very early in the morning and he could not hear any movement down below. He tried to non-verbally call his wand to him and succeeded sending a soft muffilato spell in the direction of the door.

He wanted to surprise Hermione this morning. Waking her with something very pleasant and he hoped she was as hungry as he. He ran his hand down the front of her body, as he had been spooned with her directly in front of him. He moved his hand down to her center. This elicited a soft moan from her lips. She shifted her body in response making it easier for harry to reach her center.

Shifting her slowly on to her back, Harry lowers himself down to where her center stood erect and he took it into his mouth. Now she was awake, her eyes shot open in surprise. When she realized that she was still in Harry's room she groaned and opened her legs wider and held his head in place.

He found himself overly excited, loving her that way, and when she began to shudder violently he lapped at her generous juices. She pulled him up to kiss him and to take him inside her. She rolled him onto his back and began to ride him. "Oh, Yes Harry," Hermione said between thrusts, "This feels so bloody good, oh…FF-." She said as she came again. Her spasms sent him into a tailspin of emotions and sensations, he didn't think he could ever give her up, and was resenting Ron that very second.

Hermione collapsed on top of him, She wanted to tell him she loved him, but it felt wrong somehow. Besides, she had a boyfriend. Harry hadn't spoken, he just held her, and she felt safe there.

"Hermione," Harry finally said, "I have to get ready for the test."

"Right," she said as she rolled off of Harry. The disappointment was so clear in both of their eyes.

"We'll do this again... Won't we." Harry said stroking Hermione's hair.

"I hope so." She said softly, telling herself that she didn't really care how, she would make it happen again.

It was still fairly early; there was faint stirring in the downstairs, so Hermione and Harry slid out of bed. Harry handed Hermione his invisibility cloak to wear when he walked out to take his shower for the test.

As they walked out of the room, Mrs. Weasley came out of her room and knocked on Hermione's door. "Good morning Harry," she said, "good luck on the apparition test."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, he could feel Hermione standing behind him.

"Hermione Dear," she said as she continued knocking on the door, "Lets get some breakfast, Ron's coming home today."

"He is?" Harry asked with a true smile, then a frown, then a fake smile.

"Too bad he couldn't have been there last night for your party." She said as Harry felt Hermione walk past him down the stairs.

"What was that Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione said coming up the stairs looking as though she had cast a spell on herself to make her look fresh.

"Ron is coming home today." Mrs. Weasley said looking at her, "I was just knocking on the door to tell you."

"That's wonderful, but what about Ginny?" She asked.

"No change," Mrs. Weasley answered, "I guess you'd have to pick a new Quiddich Captain this year Professor."

Hermione smiled. "Let me change my clothes, I put on yesterday's clothes just so that I could go out of my room, but this calls for a dress."

"We will meet you at the ministry, I am so sure Ron would like to be there when you take your apparition test." Mrs. Weasley stated heading downstairs.

"Brilliant." Harry said heading to the bathroom down the hall to shower the smell and taste of Hermione away.

*****

"Harry!" he heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around and grinned.

"You made it!" Harry said, giving his friend a hug. Harry was giddy, until he saw Hermione stroll gingerly behind Ron. "Man I've missed having you around."

"Ginny's woken up," Ron said, "But she will be in there a while."

At that Harry looked at Hermione whose lips had turned into a straight line. He smiled at her, and relief came to her features. "I'm so glad she's getting better," Hermione said, "We need our Quidditch captain."

"She's captain?" Ron said excitedly as they continued on to where they did the apparition tests. "I don't expect there will be much of a team this year."

"Most of the team are sixth years anyway. We'll see who else turns up," Harry says, "At the most you'd need a new seeker, but Ginny is a great one."

"You two are talking as if you're going back to Hogwarts." Ron said signing his name to a ledger.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, "If you come back with us... You will be Head boy." Hermione said with a giggle.

"So you are going back?" Ron said as he watched Harry sign his name. "I thought you said..."

"I think Hogwarts bears more scrutiny," Harry said, "Ron, meet the new head of Gryffindor." He signaled to Hermione and walked on towards the tester. In an instant Harry had disapparated and apparated next to Ron again passing his test straight away.

"You?" Ron asked placing his hand on her hip. "The things you miss while being in St. Mungoes."

"That's not all." Hermione said pushing him towards the tester. When he apparated next to her, she said. "We have a new dark arts teacher."

"I hope he's good." He said as the two of them went to get their licenses. The tester appeared completely irate, at the fact that they paid so little attention to what they had been doing. It showed him that they had been using apparition before the test unlicensed.

Still, neither Harry nor Ron bothered with him; they felt as though the ministry really had no authority over them anyway. Hermione was a little tense; she didn't like that they had been so callous towards the entire situation. But she had to admit that formalities were a little useless just now.

They walked out of the ministry and headed back towards St. Mungoes to visit Ginny. Ron could feel Hermione's distance and hoped to reclaim her. So as they walked He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Harry looked away from them and placed his hands in his pocket. Guilt and jealousy filled his consciousness. But would he take back what he did. Would he want to turn back time and not go as far as he did with his best friend? No he wouldn't. It's not like they are married. Harry rationalized looking over his shoulder, as he hadn't heard much chatter from either of them. He had turned just in time to see Hermione elbow Ron.

"What was that for?" Ron said as she sped away towards Harry.

"I'm not ready for you to touch me like that Ronald." She shouted over her shoulder. Harry didn't know weather to smile, or punch Ron. But then he figured neither reaction would be appropriate.

"Why not? You didn't have a problem before." Ron said catching up to them. Harry blocked the conversation out of his mind. Ron and Hermione were back to arguing as they always had, and were bound to have a vicious make-up round. It put Harry in a terrible mood, because she might take it a bit further than before now that she was more… experienced.

When they got to St. Mungoes Harry turned to them "Will you two desist. We're here to visit Ginny."

"Yes Ronald, your sister does not need our bickering." Hermione said heading towards her room. "We're back"

Harry stepped inside and looked at a sleeping Ginny. "She's fallen asleep again, she is still not well and can't move much of her body," Mrs. Weasley said, "Neville was here just before she fell asleep, she was so glad to see him."

Harry walked up to Ginny and held her hand. Harry's guilt resurfaced and he just sat there holding her hand thinking about what he had done, to his best friend, and his girl friend. They were going have another go at it, and he betrayed her. Not to mention that he helped his best friend's girlfriend cheat... with him and it was good. He knew that he would do it again if given the chance.

"I guess there is no reason to stay much longer," Harry said dropping Ginny's hand, "I'm going back to Grimmauld Place." He walked out of the room and didn't stop until he was outside.

"Wait mate," Ron said coming up behind him, "I know it's hard seeing her like that, let us keep you company."

"Ron, maybe Harry just wants to be alone." Hermione said with her head down she was also feeling the shame that plagued Harry, but had no idea how to break it to Ron.

"But I have not seen him all this time, I need to get caught up on every thing." Ron insisted.

"I will tell you everything Ronald, just let him go." Hermione whispered holding him back allowing Harry to escape.

Harry paced his room thinking about the job at hand, trying not to think about what Hermione and Ron were doing. He sat down and stared at the locket, which was the fake Horcruxe. The design looked familiar but he didn't know where he had seen such a thing before.

"A locket, a kelidoball, a ring, a journal. What if the kelidoball really isn't a Horcruxe?" He thought out-loud, "What if…" Harry said pulling out the bundle he had retrieved from Gringotts that afternoon.

Harry studied the glowing green ball, and stared into it. Suddenly Harry saw the face of a woman appear, then vanish as sudden as it had come. "What the, where did that come from?" He peered closer at the ball and he could make out a scene from the point of view of a wizard.

There was a woman screaming as she exploded at the end of this wizard's wand. Harry now knew that this was Voldemort at the height of his power. He then saw himself sixteen years younger. Standing in his crib holding his kelidoball. Baby Harry didn't look scared, and in fact threw the kelidoball at Voldemort in a rage a green flash filled the ball; a bluish light that surrounded the baby countered it. Suddenly the baby had fallen backwards and cried touching his head. A scar shaped like a lightning bolt slashed his forehead.

The attacking wizard seemed to deflate. A miniscule green light emerged from the Voldemort as he pointed a wand at it the light dimmed and split in two. Then the scene disappeared. So this is a Horcruxe. Harry thought staring at it. He didn't even have the strength to hide it.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said closing up the bag that he had the kelidoball in. Hermione's curly head peeked in. She had an annoyed look on her face until her eyes met Harry's. She quickly came inside the room and sat next to Harry at the foot of the bed.

"Hello you." She said softly placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Hello." Harry said thinking about where those lips could have been hours, or minutes before.

"We didn't… what kind of girl do you think I am?" Hermione said as if reading his mind.

"So you told him?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Harry, How could I tell him that his best friends betrayed him? I can't tell him alone."

"I've made a mess of things, haven't I?" Harry says wrapping an arm around her.

"We've made a mess of things," Hermione whispered into his neck, "I missed you."

"We saw each other most of the day." Harry answered closing his eyes as she had kissed him at the base of his neck.

"No… I have missed you." She said moving to straddle him. "Ron has been very amorous, and fighting him off has only made me miss you more."

"Don't fight him, unless you are ready to tell him." Harry said kissing her neck in return.

"Are you going to tell Ginny?" Hermione asked as she pulled off her own shirt.

"I will… when she's better." He whispered into the skin of Hermione's breasts.

"Shut up Harry…let's do this." Hermione said, as Harry stood up with her in his arms and laid her on the bed.

"Muffilato"


	11. Privet Drive

Privet Drive

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK.

"You are an underage Wizard Harry," Hermione said nervously after they appeared at the end of Privet Drive. "I do not want you to get your wand snapped." It was twilight, when most people were concentrated on the news reports. Harry and Tonks looked around them. Something was not right.

"Calm down Hermione, the ministry can't tell who did the magic," Harry stated pulling at his trunk toward Number four. "As long as I am in the company of a Wizard that is of age, they can't do anything."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, as he sulked behind them. "I've lost my left trainer." Ron muttered as he walked towards his friends in only one shoe.

"At least you didn't loose a leg," Hermione said coming to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, but it doesn't get me any closer to getting my license does it?" he answered wrapping an arm around her.

From behind them Tonks Yelled. "Expelliarmus!" Harry turned to look at what she had aimed that hex. There were a group of Death Eaters coming around the corner on the other end of the street. They were not ones that he had seen before. They were younger. I am guessing new recruits.

Harry, Ron and Hermione armed themselves for a fight. They dodged a few hexes and began their attack. "Impedimenta." Cried Hermione hitting one girl fully on the chest. These were not good fighters, Harry noticed, and would take no time to take down.

"Petrificus Totalus," Ron shouted hitting the tall Death eater to the right.

"Stupefy." Harry followed up. They fought for fifteen minutes before they were done.

"Harry, you go on inside while I contact the Ministry of Magic," Tonks said, pulling out a device Harry had never seen. "If I take too long at the ministry, someone from the order will drop in every once in a while. You're safe for now." She started talking to the item as he turned away.

When they got to number four Privet Drive, Harry knocked at the door. Aunt Petunia answered and screamed her disbelief. "What are you doing here? Term is not over yet." Then she looked from Harry to Ron and Hermione, "What are they doing here?" She asked horrified.

Growing tired of their attitudes Harry pushed her aside and entered. Without a word he headed up the stairs with his trunks. Uncle Vernon sped towards the stairs; he had been eating his supper, and dropped his fork in outrage. Uncle Vernon had turned his usual shade of puce as he yelled. "You can't just barge into my house like this,"

"Come off it Vernon, you know what I have to do here so stay out of my way." Harry rounded on uncle Vernon his anger at the world spilling out onto him.

Uncle Vernon stepped back knowing what Harry could do in a fit of anger. He patted himself as to make sure he wasn't growing horns or blowing up like a balloon or something.

As Harry started back up the stairs with his friends in tow, uncle Vernon shouted. "Well you better find a way to fit everything in that room, because you and your lot are not welcome anywhere else in my house." His statement was punctuated by a slam of the door of the smallest room in the house.

Ron and Hermione looked around the room. It was a rather small room, with all of their trunks and Hedwig and Pigwigeon's cages. The three friends could hardly fit in there. Not to mention the mess that was still left there from Harry's hasty retreat last summer. "Well this is it," Harry said kicking a pair of his underwear under the bed.

"Wow," Hermione says looking completely uncomfortable.

"Sad thing is, more than half the things in here are not mine," Harry said looking bitterly at the junk that Dudley had rendered useless. They had all been thrown haphazardly into the small room.

"Well…I suppose I could try to enchant it so that we fit," Ron said. This would be the first bit of magic he got to do as an adult Wizard, outside of Hogwarts of course.

"Wait Ron… Do you know what you're doing?" Hermione intervened.

"I do," he started a bit defensively, but then he looked at his girlfriend and his gaze softened, "I guess I could use a little help."

With a little guidance from Hermione, Ron conjured an elegant suite with three beds and enough room for all three of them to fit comfortably. The smallest room in number four Privet Drive, had become the largest.

"Much better," Hermione stated. Harry just sat in one of the beds and kicked off his shoes. Ron and Hermione sat on another.

"Harry," Ron said thoughtfully, "What are we going to do for food? I thought your uncle said we were to fend for ourselves here."

"I am starved," Harry said matter-of-factly as he lay out on the bed. "I could do something about it, but Hermione, please don't be angry."

"Why would I be angry?" Hermione said leaning against Ron.

"Kreacher?" Harry Called.

"Harry no," Hermione said looking at Harry crossly as Kreacher appears with a loud CRACK

"Are you hungry or not?" asked Ron looking at his girlfriend with a cross look of his own.

"Master called me?" croaked Kreacher through clenched teeth bowing low

"Yes Kreacher, I will be needing you during my stay at this muggle house."

"Filthy muggles, Kreacher must be reduced to serving in this house." Kreacher mumbles loud enough for everyone to hear. "Look there is the mudblood master insists on being around."

"Kreacher," Harry states barely concealing his anger, "Never say the word mudblood again," he commands. His house elf turns a deep shade of red trying to erase that word from his vocabulary. "We need some food all three of us. You will serve us all equally, but you will not come in contact with any muggles, don't talk to them don't walk amongst them if you must go elsewhere to get our food so be it. You got it?" Harry commanded

"Yes master," Kreacher said bowing low almost kissing his gnarled toenails.

"The food better be good. There will be no poisons or potions or any sort of magic in it. Also if you would find me some Baezoars in Diagon Alley." Harry hands him A few Galleons.

"Kreacher will find your Baezoars master," said the creature looking at his master with all the rage his eyes could muster.

"Tell no one where we are. That will be all Kreacher" Harry said.

With a soft, "Master always thinks of everything." he disapparated. A few minutes later a table with food appeared in front of them. They ate until they were full, and Kreacher stayed out of sight.

That night Harry lay awake on his bed brooding about Snape and Voldemort and Dumbledore's insistence on trusting Snape. Harry did not really want to be, but he was angry with Dumbledore for leaving him behind.

In the moonlight he could see Ron and Hermione on another bed. They were holding each other and murmuring to one another. So he closed his eyes and dreamt of Ginny.

During the three weeks that they stayed on Privet Drive, the three friends spent little time apart. It was hard for Harry to watch his friends and their budding relationship. Ron and Hermione fought constantly, and made up again just as passionately. Harry spent hours on his own out on the front yard, speaking with whichever member of the order happened to be near by. Or he would go to Mrs. Figg's house and visit leaving the two fully adult wizards alone to fight and make up as passionately as they wanted. He half expected the house to crumble to the ground when he returned.

He did, however, enjoy the effect of his friends on his aunt and uncle. They were afraid to say anything to Harry about it, since they knew those adult wizards could do magic, and didn't want to face their wrath. So Harry went about his daily routine with a silent threat to destroy the Dursleys. Through it all, however, Harry missed Ginny terribly and could not wait until Bill's wedding to see her again.

Just before they got the invitation, for the wedding Harry sat sulking at his window trying to figure out where he would look for the next of the Horcruxes. Hermione and he, grudgingly thought that whomever R.A.B. was, did him a great service, because he wouldn't have to worry about that Horcruxe anymore.

"How do you know that Voldemort himself didn't take that Horcruxe, knowing that Dumbledore was going to try and fetch it?"

"That would be a waste of his time Ron," Hermione started, "because Voldemort didn't think anyone could ever get past his defenses."

"All right, so not the locket, what else could it be," Ron conceded.

"Dumbledore said there might be something from Gryffindor, or something from Raven Claw. Also the Goblet of Hufflepuff, and his snake." Harry repeated.

"Maybe he's got a hold of the Ravenclaw staff," Hermione said after a moments thought.

"That's too obvious," Ron Retorted.

"Ron, the staff of Ravenclaw has been missing for ages," Hermione said taking a bite of a tart

"So has her ring," Ron said sitting behind her, placing his chin on her shoulder. "Why not say that one is the Horcruxe."

"For the simple fact that it was buried with her on her death," said Hermione leaning back.

"Since when has that ever stopped Voldemort," Harry said looking out of the window. He reached out to open the window he saw Hedwig coming.

"He wouldn't do a ring again," Hermione insisted. "It wouldn't be very original, would it."

The snowy white owl swooped into the room landing neatly on Harry's bed "Hello there girl," he said feeding her a vole. He retrieved his mail, which was tied to her leg.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked changing the subject. They had gone over this long enough. Harry needed a distraction.

"It's our invitation to Bill and Fleur's Wedding. It's in three days. They have arranged for us to leave by flue Powder tomorrow at noon."

"Excellent!" Ron said and they all began to pack their bags. They were all exited to leave. The Dursleys had been as ungracious as ever, especially since Dudley arrived from Smeltings early. He had got himself expelled from the school. Now uncle Vernon was in the process of buying Dudley back into the school for his seventh year.

Dudley had been relentless in his treatment of Harry whenever they ventured outside of the room; that is until he saw Ron walk out of the room. Harry had introduced him to Dudley making sure that he understood that Ron and Hermione were already seventeen.

Yes they were all glad that this would be the last night Harry would spend in the smallest room of number four Privet Drive. Yet none were happier than Harry was.


	12. Duscgarged

"Oh, Hermione." Harry moaned into the skin of her neck. He had her pinned against the door of his bedroom. He knew he shouldn't have. He knew that they were going to come looking for him, but he couldn't help himself.

Ginny had come home the day before they were set to leave for Hogwarts. She was glad to go, she had been so tired of the hospital bed that summer. Her parents had gone to get her things at the Burrow. She was all packed and ready to go.

Grimmauld place was laden with people. The Order had had a final meeting before the headmistress and her two new teachers headed back to school. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood came later to visit with Ginny, celebrating her release form hospital. They would be staying the night and heading to Kings Cross the next day with the others.

There was a veritable party going late into the night. At around ten o'clock Harry had just left the kitchen having gone to get a drink. He nearly stumbled upon Ginny and Neville, whom were whispering to each other softly. Occasionally Ginny would giggle at something Neville said and she'd turn and either kiss him, or caress him.

Harry felt a pang of jealousy, then remorse knowing that he had done much worse in her absence.

Hermione, however was in Ron's room with him. They were on his bed, his lips pressed on hers. She was not really interested. Oh she was aroused, and Ron recognized her arousal she responded to him, but not wholeheartedly. They snogged for hours.

Ron figured that this was his chance to make love to her, tomorrow it would be too late, she would be his teacher and therefore unattainable for him until summer. He didn't know that he could wait that long. He made a bold move and began to lift her shirt up to kiss at her abdomen. "Ronald please." Hermione said stopping the progress.

"Why Hermione?" He asked sitting up in frustration.

"I don't want it to go too far."

"'Mione I'm dying here," Ron pleaded, "Just let me touch it, or something."

"Ron, it's not some cat for you to pet. Besides I don't want to be a tease." Hermione said, "It's enough that we snog like some hormone crazed teenagers." She felt so hypocritical saying it, but she really didn't want him at all.

"But we are hormone crazed teenagers." Ron said running a hand up her thigh.

"I'm going back to the party." She said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Hermione, come on..." that was the last thing she heard as she closed the door behind her.

Just as she walked into the hallway, Harry was headed up the stairs. They looked at each other for only an instant, and Harry pulled her with him into his room. There they were pressed against the door of his room. Their sounds muffled as they sought comfort in each other.

"Oh, Hermione," Harry whispered again.

"mmm...yeah," she mumbled heading for a rapid climax. She knew she would just get caught now. She just knew that in this crowded house, someone would just walk in on them.

"I l- Never want to let you go." Harry whispered as an orgasm started to hit him in waves.

"Ahh... Oh god I feel it coming." She stated and the burst form within him sent her to her pleasure.

They stood there for a minute, locked in their embrace, then slowly they separated with silly grins on their faces. "You drive me insane with need." Harry said pulling himself together.

Hermione blushed as she straightened her skirt and pulled on her underwear. "I feel like such a hypocrite when I tell Ron that I'm not ready to... you know... when I've come this far with you six times."

Harry comes to her and holds her just to hold her. "We will tell him together soon, I promise."

"I think I need to tell him. But the longer it is, the harder it gets." She turns to face him and smiles wanly. She gives him a chaste peck on the cheek just as Ron bursts through the door.

"Harry, Remus is looking for you," Ron said pausing for a second to look closely at his best friends, " It's about the Vanishing Cabinet." It's just a friendly hug, that's all. Just a hug and a peck on the cheek. I mean Ginny's down there kissing some other guy, he must be completely distraught. Ron reasoned the position they were in, trying to erase the doubt growing inside.

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, watching how he would react. "He's found it?" Harry stated carefully, hoping that Ron would let it go.

"I dunno." Ron answered still a bit distracted as he watched his girlfriend take her hands from around his best friend so casually. She had to be comforting him. "You all right mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"Fine." Harry said starting to move past him and out the door.

Ron then turned to Hermione, who started to walk past him. She looked guilty, but did he really want to know what they had been doing? No. I don't want to know. So he just let it go.

"Remus!" Harry said coming up behind the weary man. He looked haggard and tiered. "Did you find it?"

"Yes I have," Remus said moving them into a more private location. "I may need some help to get it out. It is in a werewolf town being guarded."

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked leaning against the wall, just as Ron and Hermione joined them.

"Well, I'm thinking maybe some Polyjuice potion should do the trick," Remus said.

"That would take too long wouldn't it?" Ron asked running his fingers through his red hair.

"Ron's right," Hermione said, "Polyjuice potion, takes three months of careful preparation."

"I don't know maybe a cloak of some sort," Remus Countered.

"I've got it," Harry said heading up the stairs, skipping steps along the way. Minutes later he comes down with a brand new wizards hat.

"Of course," Hermione says watching him descend the stairs.

"I had forgotten about that." Remus stated with a grin.

"What's that supposed to do?" Ron asked, "No offense Harry, but a hat isn't going to do much for him.

"It's not just a hat, Ronald." Hermione said as Harry placed the hat on his head.

As soon as the hat was on, Harry took on the look of Lucius Malfoy. "That's bloody brilliant." Ron said in amazement.

"That just might work," Remus stated taking the hat that Harry was handing to him. "Now I just need to figure out how to take it out from there."

"What about a carry all," Harry said thoughtfully leaning back against the wall, "I mean Hermione practically carries her entire life in hers, and it's light weight and easy to carry even when it is full."

"I don't think a Carry all will carry the cabinet," Hermione stated, "It won't open wide enough to fit it in."

"A trunk, However, would be open enough to put it in there," Harry continued.

"And we would need a decoy cabinet wouldn't we?" Ron suggested. "So that it wont be obvious that it is missing at least for a few hours."

"You three are fantastic strategists." Remus said.

"We learn from the best," Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Yeh, we've been doing this since we were eleven," Ron agreed.

"And it shows," Remus said, "I will see if I could set things up then, I will be in touch... Professors. Mr. Weasley." Remus smirked as he headed out of the house.

"I still can't get used to that," Hermione said, walking back towards the stairs.

"Neither can I," Harry responded looking down at his feet.

"I won't have to call you that when we get to Hogwarts would I?" Ron asked moving towards his girlfriend.

"Oh please don't" Harry said as Neville walked up to them.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione said and kissed Ron on the cheek, then headed up to her room.

"Good night." all three of them said.

"Harry," Neville said, "may I speak with you for a moment."

Harry looked at his friend and conceded walking off to a den. "What is it Neville?"

"Harry, I wanted to apologize." Neville started. He kept on talking about him and Ginny, and apologizing for stealing her away from him. He is being such a man about this, why can't I do that for Ron? Harry thought as he listened half way.

"Stop Neville," Harry says, "It's all right. She deserves better than what I am ready to give her. If you can do it, just do it."

"We're still friends then?" Neville asked.

"Of course not," Harry said seriously, then smiled showing him that he was kidding. "Neville thank you for showing me the kind of man that you are. I hope that someday I am half that man." Then he walked off to his room, determined that he would tell Ron soon if Hermione doesn't.


	13. Intuition

Then next morning, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna headed to Kings Cross. This had been the first time Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not with them before they headed off for school. Ginny, Luna and Neville walked ahead, as Ron and Hermione walked behind the trio.

Luna kept glancing back periodically, as if checking on her friends. She was actually trying to catch a glimpse of Ron. He looks fantastic, she thought trying to fight back a raging wave of heat that overtook her when Ron had caught her staring and smiled back at her in response. Ron was one of the most fanciable boys at Hogwarts, second only to Harry. He was incredibly tall and fit, his face had taken on certain maturity, and his lips were full. Ron's hair was another asset of his, as it was long and shaggy as it fell over his eyes. Luna just had an urge to run her fingers through it.

Luna couldn't even recognize herself. She was mesmerized by a person that she knew was in love with someone else. Someone, she suspected, far prettier than she. She couldn't rationalize this but she couldn't help herself. He was Ronald Weasley, and that was whom she wanted.

Hermione noticed the looks Ron was getting, not only from the other seventh years that had decided to return to Hogwarts, such as Lavender Brown who shot daggers in her direction, and her best friend Pavarti Patil, whom had returned without her sister Padma. Only one girl in particular bothered Hermione. Luna Lovegood; She had been looking at him as she remembered herself looking at Ron just the year before. Hermione unconsciously wrapped her arms around Ron, taking possession of him. She felt a pang of guilt for being so hypocritical. She was one half of one of the hottest couples at Hogwarts, and she really just wanted out. I have got to tell him soon, she thought just as Ron wrapped an arm around her, while they passed through the barrier at platform 9 ¾.

Harry hung way back; he walked alone, his mind alert, checking for any suspicious activities out side. Once on the platform he allowed himself to feel nervous for what he was about to undertake. He was so into his thoughts that he missed the entire social undercurrent that flowed around him. "Harry, Come on." His head snapped to attention as Hermione pulled on his arm so that he would follow her.

"Where are we going?" Harry said following her.

Hermione grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. This brought a grin to his features and suddenly he was glad he had thought to carry his robes draped over his arm. "I have to go meet with the Head boy and girl, but if you would find us a compartment for the ride, that would be fantastic," she continued.

"All right," Harry said as Hermione headed back towards Ron and pulled at him just as she had just done to him. Harry went down to where he knew most Gryffindor students would be, and found an empty compartment. He put his trunk over head and placed Hermione's Carryall down on the seat across from him. Before he could get settled there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me professor," The voice said. He turned to find Ginny at the door. "May I speak with you for a moment."

Harry hesitated for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Sure," he said sitting on a hard train bench draping his robes on his lap.

"I really wanted to talk to Harry. You know, friend to friend." Ginny said sitting in front of him.

"Are you still my friend?" Harry asked.

"Harry please," Ginny said, "We were never in it too deeply, I fancied you, you fancied me. We misunderstood that as love, we are teenagers, it happens." She shrugged it off, though Harry was not convinced. "I spent so long loving the thought of being in love with you, that once I had it, there was nothing more to it."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I'm glad we can be friends," he said, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's more of a question really," Ginny started leaning forward placing her elbows on her knees, "What is going on between you and Hermione?"

Harry paled, what had she seen? Just then, the train lurched forward. The two stared at each other until the train settled into a steady rhythm Harry chose his next words carefully, "How-, What do you mean?"

"The two of you are rather chummy, closer than ever before," Ginny said quirking a brow

"We have always been close Ginny," Harry said shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He turned head to face the window. He couldn't look at Ginny, and keep what he felt for Hermione out of his eyes. He knew that.

"Not like this," Ginny said as she reached out and turned his gaze back to her.

"How do you mean?" He asked as he looked down at his lap.

"You touch her," Ginny said softly, "you never used to run your fingers through her hair. You do that now." Harry looked up at Ginny, amazed at what she had seen. He remembered this very action. It had happened just that morning as they had been talking in the kitchen, and he reached out to fix a wild strand of hair back into place. "You two smile at each other like you have a secret from the world. You communicate without words. I saw all of that just this morning."

"I- Okay I like her Ginny. But she's with Ron." He conceded this half-truth because she had watched him so closely. He supposed that it was obvious to her, having been someone who had been on the receiving end of the very same affection.

"So there is nothing between you?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Ginny, please. This is Ron we are talking about." Harry responded.

"All right." Ginny said satisfied.

"Why do you think she likes me?" He asked.

"She adores you Harry." Ginny said standing and heading for the door of the compartment. "She obviously doesn't know it yet."

"Miss Weasley, I need to speak with you." Hermione's voice called out to her as soon as she stepped out of the cabin.

"What?" Ginny said in true confusion.

"Sorry,I was practicing," Hermione said with a giggle, "Ginny, you are Gryffindor captain this year. We are trying to resume the school year as normally as possible, so we will need a team. Slytherin house is stripped bare, and will need to re structure their team, but mostly the other teams just need a few more players. How is our team looking?"

"I dunno." Ginny responded as they stepped into another empty compartment. They stood at the door, discussing the great team, mourning the loss of one of the best seekers ever, but then Ginny would now be the seeker. Before Hermione could step out again Ginny said, "Hermione, when are you going to tell Ron you're in love with his best friend?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Face it Hermione, I know what loving Harry Potter looks like. And you don't just fancy him you love him." Ginny said lowering her voice just slightly. "You do love Harry, don't you Hermione?"

On the other side of the door, Ron had stopped having heard the question. Please answer her Hermione. He thought waiting for her response, but it never came.

"That's what I thought," Ginny said, "I dunno, call it women's intuition. I swear I will curse you if you hurt my brother." Ginny said opening the door. When Ginny stepped out on to the hallway, it was completely deserted.

Ron had been looking for Hermione when he stood outside the door. But he couldn't face her, nor Harry right now. He had noticed the same things his sister had, but he had chosen to ignore the signs.

He went about trying to find a compartment when he wouldn't have to see either of them. "I love that girl." he muttered to himself, "Why doesn't she love me?"

"Are you sure that it is actually love?" Came a familiar voice from within the compartment. "Don't mind me, I was just sitting here alone, if you need to brood, be my guest."


	14. Bella Luna

"Sorry Luna, I thought... I'll leave," Ron said and turned to leave the compartment.

"You can stay here if you like," Luna said as she trailed her eyes along the room, "there's plenty of room."

"If you don't mind Luna," Ron said as he sat down, "I don't much feel like being with my friends right now."

Luna winced internally. She knew that Ron didn't think much of her, but she would have loved to be rated at least as a friend. "It's a good thing that I have no friends then." She said as she lifted the latest Quibbler issue to cover her embarrassment.

"No, Luna..." Ron said and moved to sit next to her. "Merlin, that didn't come out right. I meant I don't want to be with Harry or Hermione right now."

"Those would be your friends, yes." Luna said and lowered her magazine.

"You are my friend too, honest. You're just..." He started.

"Different?" Luna supplied feeling better every second he attempted to get in her good graces.

"Yes," He said relived to have the word supplied, "completely. I don't have to pretend with you."

"I didn't think you had to pretend with them either. Do you?"

"Since I left St. Mongo's, I have been feeling like some things between them have changed." He said slipping into an easy conversation with Luna.

"Yes, I think we've all noticed that." Luna said as she ran her fingers through her long nearly white hair trying to avoid reaching out to run her hand through his gingerly hair. "I wouldn't be surprised if they've shagged," she muttered to herself. Luna had always been an observer, and was good at capturing subtle changes in character from those that were around her. She had noticed the shift in Hermione's demeanor that morning as the group walked to the train. But it still didn't mean that the road to Ron Weasley was free to anyone that might venture there.

"Pardon?" Ron asked. He turned to face her trying to discern what she'd said.

"Maybe they are an item now," Luna amended

"I don't think they would go that far Luna." Ron said getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Harry's my best mate."

"Harry is also Hermione's best mate." Luna answered, "Hermione and you were just friends... and then..."

"Yes I suppose you're right," Ron said looking inside of himself, "We didn't really have much of a chance at a relationship did we?"

"How long have you been together?" Luna asked secretly pleased at the length that this conversation was taking. Even if it was a bit unpleasant to hear about how much he loved another.

"Not very long, and even then all we ever did was argue..." Ron started, then began to blush, "and snog."

"Fantastic," Luna stated bitterly under her breath.

"Pardon?" Ron asked coming back from thinking about heated arguments that turned into hot snogging sessions.

"Um... I said forget about it," Luna said trying her best not to seem jealous, "You and Hermione can't be an item any longer anyway."

"Why not?" Ron asked, his brows furrowed.

"Ronald," Luna said giving him a dour look "Professor Granger cannot be seen canoodling with some student." She raised a pale brow "Not even if he is the head boy." Or the handsomest boy in school.

Ron looked at Luna. Really looked at her, she looked different to him. Of course she was taller, and still rather slim. Her clothing was still odd and completely unfashionable. But her legs were fantastic and they went on for ages. Luna is rather fanciable if you take away her crazy clothes and those specterspecs... "Luna, where are your specterspecs?"

"Ronald, you couldn't possibly believe I would still wear those this year?" Took you long enough to notice. She thought quirking a brow.

Luna's eyes mesmerized Ron. He had never been able to appreciate the deep silver pools before. They were always so dreamy but that day they had something else behind them. "No I guess not."

They continued an easy conversation through out the ride. Ron was definitely feeling better about school and facing his friends towards the end. "I guess we should change into our robes," Luna said

"Yes, well I have to go find my trunk, It's been nice talking with you Luna." Ron said as he headed for the door.

"Ronald, do talk to Hermione. Don't just leave things up to your imagination." She stated as Ron nodded and walked towards the compartment door. "Oh and Ron?" He turned to face her with a questioning brow, "Don't be a stranger."

Ron smiled a real smile at her. He had enjoyed talking to her that day, She helped ease his mind, and put his relationship with his friends into perspective. "I see you around Luna." He said and walked out on to the passageway. That was rather nice, he thought as he changed into his robes.


	15. Hogwarts

"Come on Harry let's go," Hermione said as she combed her hands through her unruly brown locks, "we should probably apparate at the gates."

"All right," Harry said thoughtfully. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. Though he was keen on coming back to Hogwarts, Harry wasn't so sure about the teaching aspect of his return. Not to mention the grief which was now connected with the school.

The two new teachers apparated at the gates of Hogwarts and waited for the coaches with the students to arrive. "Do you remember the charms to open the gates?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Hermione blushed and grinned in response. "You didn't really give me much of a chance to practice the charm on the way here."

"How do you expect me to know it then?" He teased pulling the piece of parchment with the charm out of his pocket. "I had the same amount of time to learn it as you did."

"Give me that." She said grinning as she grabbed the piece of parchment. Hermione took out her wand and whispered the incantation as the coaches approached the gates.

The gates of Hogwarts were open to all that dared enter them. There was only one quarter of the usual number of students attending Hogwarts that year. Hufflepuff literally had a handful of students; they would be combined with the Slytherin students. Though they would keep to their houses, their classes will be taken together. Slytherins had absolutely no fifth, sixth, or seventh years most of their parents were Death Eaters as it was.

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had twenty students each, and there were also four muggle born first-years that were yet to be sorted.

Hermione went to the main doors of the castle, where she stood with professor McGonagall. Harry stayed behind to close the gates behind the students. Once that was done, he walked to the last carriage to retrieve his trunk.

When he got there, the trunks were being unloaded by the house elves, so he hung back and waited as the non-first year students were herded into the castle by the Head mistress.

"Hey there 'Arry." Harry smiled and turned to face his friend. Hagrid had just gotten across the lake with the four first years. They all seemed awe struck by the castle, and Hagrid, and all the things they'd heard about the place since boarding the train.

"Hi Hagrid," Harry said and reached out to hug his friend.

"Surreal, isn't it?" Hagrid asked as he returned the hug, "Hogwarts without Dumbledore."

The smile in Harry's face faltered. He had managed to keep Dumbledore out of his mind until that point. The headmaster had been the closest thing Harry had had for a caring guardian since his parents died, and now he was gone as well. "Yes it is."

"Come on 'Arry, Let's get to the great hall." Hagrid said as the students lined up at the door of the castle. Hagrid caught Hermione's eye as they walked through the door and gave her a wan smile.

She smiled back and turned to guide the new students to the holding room next to the great hall. As Harry took his seat, he took in the view form his new perspective. It felt darker and more sullen than before. Harry was rather shaken by the knowledge and responsibility that he has been and will always carry. The entire wizarding world was counting on him to destroy Voldemort. He had to make this year count.

Minutes later, Hermione walked in with the tattered sorting hat and she placed it on the stool in front of the room. The houses were silent as the looked up at the main table. The first years stared at the hat. Harry could tell that they were thinking the same way he had been thinking when he stood in front of that very same hat seven years before.

He could see the surprise in their eyes when they saw the hat open his mouth and began to sing:

I know I'm not a pretty hat

I've had much better days

But you would be hard pressed to find

A hat that's lived such days.

No other wizard's hat has lived

Or seen things great or small

For I am Hogwarts sorting hat

And I have seen it all.

There is not a thing inside your head

That you could ever hide

So try me on so I can see

Who will be by your side.

Your friends could be from Gryffindor

Where the brave of heart dwell

Their daring, nerve, and loyalty

Just makes one's old heart swell;

They may just be in Hufflepuff

Who also are quite loyal

Patience is their greatest virtue

And will stand with you through toil;

Or could they be in Ravenclaw

That is if you are wise

With ready minds and a quick wit

They can see through any guise;

A Slytherin among you

I will be pressed to find

Cunning and Ambitious you may be

But pure blood is the preferred kind;

So put me on! The lot of you

And soon we all will see

Just where exactly you belong

And who you'll grow to be.

The hall was filled with applause as the hat ended its song. Hermione stepped forward, a roll of parchment in her hand. She remembered when she had been in the same position as they. She thought of how nervous they must be and she smiled at them pleasantly before stating, "when I call your name, come forward, put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

She looked around the great hall, before looking down on to the parchment. "Cabanban, Portila." Hermione read. A slight girl with dark tanned skin and long black neatly curled hair and bright green eyes stepped forward. Her striking beauty forestalled any jokes or comments about her name.

Portila sat on the stool; the sorting hat was almost covering her entire head. The hat seemed to mull over her placement for a little while. Soon it shouted "Gryffindor!" The girl smiled as the Gryffindor table exploded with cheers to welcome her. She gently took the hat off and placed it back on the stool.

Portila made it to the table, as Hermione called out "Chung, Michael."

An Asian boy practically ran to the stool. He confidently put the hat on, before he could even sit on the stool the hat said, "Ravenclaw."

"Howard, Liberty." The hat placed her in Gryffindor as well. Liberty took a seat next to Portila as Hermione read the last name. "Nesbitt, Wendell." whom was quickly placed in Hufflepuff.

Soon after the new students were sorted and received by their particular houses, Minerva Mcgonnagall got to her feet. She waited until the room quieted then spoke. "Welcome everyone, to a brand new year at Hogwarts. There are a few changes this year, considering our great loss. Two of them are the inclusion of two new teachers. Professor Granger our new transfigurations teacher and head of Gryffindor, and our new defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Harry Potter." Harry stood up and waved hello to everyone timidly then sank back in his seat right next to Hermione and Hagrid.

The start of term feast went on as usual. There was loads of food for everyone and it was, to Harry, as delicious as ever.

After dinner Hagrid showed both Harry and Hermione to their respective rooms. Harry's was on the seventh floor, not too far from the head mistresses office. She did not see it fit that he should occupy the same room of the previous teacher on the subject of defense against the dark arts. Hermione was in the house leader's room to the side of the Gryffindor common room.

As Harry got himself settled that evening, there was a knock on his door. "Come in," He said hanging up his robes.

Hermione poked her head into the room, "Hey there Harry."

With a smile, Harry sat on his bed to take off his shoes. "Hello."

Hermione stepped all the way into the room closing it behind her. She took off her robes and kicked off her shoes pulled off her shirt and undid the button on her skirt on the way to her lover.

Harry stopped what he is doing as he watched her. "I want you now," She said straddling his lap. "You look so hot in your teachers robes, I wanted to rip them off you all night."

"Oh?" Harry said nervously allowing her to remove his glasses, and his shirt.

"Uh huh," she said kissing his neck, "I would have done this on the train, but I'm not quite that bold yet."

"Neither am I," Harry said as he helped Hermione remove his pants by lifting his hips, "I watched you all night imagining how it would be here at Hogwarts.

"Mmm..." Hermione said as she pushed him back on to the bed, "No more talking."

Harry snogged her within an inch of her life. They kissed for what seemed hours pressed skin to skin. They made love long and passionately and fell asleep in each other's loving embrace.

Just before dawn, Hermione awoke completely happy and satisfied. She slid out of bed making sure not to wake Harry, and dressed quietly hissing a spell over herself. She gathered her Robes as she walked out of Harry's chambers and headed towards her own, before the castle stirred to life.


	16. Routines

Later that morning, Harry stretched languidly with a satisfied grin on his face. He turned to his side to hold the woman he just knew was in his bed. His eyes shot open when he realized he was alone. "Bloody Hell, " He said sitting up in his bed.

Rubbing his eyes, Harry looked at the timepiece on the wall and realized that the students would be out and about now. He guessed that Hermione just did not want to get caught walking out of his room as if she had done something wrong. Not to mention that she was still with Ron, as inappropriate as that relationship was right now.

With a groan, Harry got out of bed and headed to the bath adjacent to his sleeping quarters so that he could get himself ready for the morning.

On the main floor, Hermione walked towards the head table at the great hall. "Good morning," She said to several professors that were already enjoying their breakfasts. She knew that she ought to be nervous, but she wasn't. All the tension she had been feeling the day before had gone with the one stress free night she had shared with her lover.

When Harry finally walked into the great hall he took notice that there were no house divisions among the students. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were sitting with Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Friends with friends, no matter where they lived bound by the love of their school.

At the Gryffindor table, Luna sat with Ron engaged in deep conversation. Harry waved at his friend and received a happy smile from Luna, and a pained one from his best friend. He thought it odd, but did not feel as if he deserved any better from him. I have got to talk to Hermione about telling him. It has got to be soon.

Harry glanced up in Hermione's direction, she had been staring at Ron and Luna's conversation with an unhappy look on her features. She stabbed at her breakfast of pumpkin griddlecakes, as if they would escape her if she did not get them quickly.

The moment that Harry returned his gaze to Ron, Luna laughed at something Ron had said tossing her head back sending her fairy like hair over one shoulder exposing a slender neck. It was an extremely sexy vision, leaving Harry to wonder if Luna wasn't part Vela. Knowing Luna, however, that was completely innocent.

Hermione pushed her plate away angrily and fought to keep her anger at bay. The nerve of that... That... He is mine, mine, mine. She thought fighting an urge to scream.

"Good morning," Harry whispered placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Missed you this morning."

Hermione visibly relaxed as she looked at Harry. "Sorry, I..."

"I understand," Harry said taking his seat next to her, "You know, you have really got to talk to your boyfriend because I can't take the lies anymore. Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore not until we set things straight."

"Harry, I will talk to him I promise," She starts reaching for his knee under the table, "I just can't talk to him here. On the Hogsmeade weekend."

"That's not for a month." Harry said picking from his plate now. He was not sure he could truly last that long without being with her and was dreading what he had just suggested.

"I know but..." Hermione started but was interrupted by a fellow teacher coming up to welcome them.

"Harry m'boy!" Horace Slughorn said coming up to his favorite ex-students, "Miss Granger! So glad to have two of the most talented magical beings this generation join our ranks."

"Thank you," both Harry and Hermione said just a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"If I could ever be of any assistance to you, let me know, and I would be happy to aid you in guiding your students."

"Thank you sir." Harry answered and pushed his half-full plate away. "If you two will excuse me, my first class is in five minutes." With that he stood and walked out of the great hall.

Hermione smiled at professor Slughhorn, "Thank you for the offer sir, I'll be sure to take you up on it if I need it."

Sometime after lunch, Harry had the sixth years from all the houses in his class. As he watched them file into the classroom, He leaned over the balcony in front of the entrance to his office. He would be see them every day for the following two weeks to prepare them for the O. W. L's which they had missed the year before.

Sixth years that had not been in the DA with him a few years before sneered at him as if they knew that Harry couldn't possibly teach them anything useful. They walked into the classroom thinking that this would be an easy class where they would just relax and not really work at it. Several of Harry's attempts at calling his students' attention had failed.

Harry had never really been patient, and attempted to maintain his countenance. But eventually he just cast a silent spell making himself practice, finally finding real use for non-verbal spelling. Silencio, He thought and immediately the room went silent. Harry could see the panicked looks in the Non DA students as they turned to face him. "If you are all quite done talking, I will begin my lesson."

Harry descended the stairs and stood in front of the class. "You all know me, and even if you had not been here at Hogwarts before, it is more than likely you would know my name, so I am not going to introduce myself. Lets just get right to it shall we?" Silencio obliterato he thought taking a seat behind his desk. His students' vocal chords were released from their silence yet the room stayed silent.

"You must all know, that all of the sixth years last year whom studied the dark arts with me, for our O. W. L.'s have passed them with Outstanding levels. So as you review with me these next two weeks, rest assured that you will breeze through the tests."

He cringed during the next part but he had to give credit where credit is due. "You had an excellent teacher last year, so I know that you are prepared. Let's begin with disarming spells shall we?"

"Pick a partner," Harry said looking around, "DA members, if you would please pick a partner whom was not in the DA. It will help them out if we scatter among them, you were excellent students and I want all of you to get an Outstanding in your O. W. L.'s"

Harry had a good academic day over all. His last class of the day was a class for himself. He and Hermione had a Potions class with the other seventh years. The Teachers only had one day of class for each subject, with separate sessions with the rest of the faculty on off hours, so that they may pass their N. E. W. T.'s

"Hi Ron." Harry said sitting at the table He, Ron, and Hermione always occupied when in the dungeon.

"'Lo," Ron answered distractedly looking dejectedly at his girlfriend.

"How are classes so far Ron?" Hermione asked having taught her first Seventh year Transfiguration class two hours earlier.

"You did fine Hermione, really," Ron said

"I had to take points from Gryffindor because of him." Hermione offered an explanation taking her seat.

"Oh Hermione," Harry groaned.

"Well maybe he won't be so condescending next time." Hermione stated and was hushed as Professor Slughorn began his class.

After class, the three of them walked into the library to begin their extracurricular work. "What if Voldemort departed from his normal and did the practical thing instead?" Hermione said leaning tiredly back onto the couch in the library.

"Yeah, like he did with the kelidoball." Ron said resting his head on his girlfriend's lap out of habit.

Harry watched Hermione's fingers run idly through Ron's hair as she had done to him so many times this summer, and secretly wished that their positions were reversed. "How do you mean," he said distractedly.

"Maybe, he entrusted someone with them. A Death Eater maybe." Hermione said tucking a lock of hair behind Ron's ear.

"Voldemort doesn't trust anyone." Harry retorted noticing other students at the door.

"He trusted Molfoy with the book." Ron said sitting up and looking around the library having heard Lunas soft voice carry from the door.

Oh no you don't. Hermione thought as she placed her feet on his lap, and would have moved herself to sit on his lap had Harry not been there. She would rather be doing that with him anyway so she slid them off of his lap again.

"The book was meant to be discovered." Harry said through clenched teeth at the display in front of him.

"Can we go over this tomorrow?" Ron asked distractedly, "I've got loads of school work to do. I've got an Essay in Transfiguration I've got to start on."

"Yes I guess you're right," Hermione said looking into Harry's eyes, "S'later."

"Later mate," Harry said not taking his eyes off of his other best friend. With that Ron headed out of the library with Luna,

"Your office? Or mine?" Hermione asked licking her lips expectantly.

"Yours is closer," Harry answered in kind.

"Yours is more private," Hermione countered.

"You're right, lets go." Harry answered starting to pick up all of their research materials and checking them out then heading for his office. Both of them knew they weren't really going to get anything done that night.


	17. Ending It

Ending It

Weeks later, the first Hogsmeade weekend came around. Finally Harry and Hermione felt they could be themselves. No longer under the watchful eye of other faculty members, they could just be kids and be around their friends.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed out early that Saturday morning. Before they could fully traverse the courtyard, Wendell Nesbitt ran to the three of them. "Ron!" He said stopping in front of them.

"Yes?" Ron said looking at the young student.

"Luna, was going to give you this but was called by professor Flitwick." He said handing Ron a piece of parchment.

"Thank you Wendell," Ron said taking the note.

"Oh I'd do anything for Luna, she's so lovely, and brilliant."

"Thank you Wendell." Harry said knowing that the kid could talk for ages.

"Oh Professor, don't you think that she is Brilliant." Wendell asked both Harry and Hermione.

"Absolutely." Hermione Answered. "If you will excuse us Wendell, we have an appointment in Hogsmeade that we must meet." Hermione said and they all continued on their way to tie Village.

Once they were out of Wendell's earshot, Harry muttered, "What a horrid little prat."

"Harry!" Hermione said shocked, "You shouldn't talk about the students like that."

"I am entitled to my opinion," Harry said with a shrug, "I won't tell him as much, he is rather brilliant himself."

"He's got a maddening crush on Luna." Ron said unfolding the note and smiling at her erratic handwriting.

"He's not the only one, " Harry said, "She has grown quite nicely."

Ron falls back and begins to read the note. It read:

Ronald,

I can't let this trip to Hogsmeade go by without spending some of it with you. I know you will be spending time with your friends, but I was wondering if you would at least have lunch with me.

I don't know what's wrong with me, but all i have wanted to do all night is kiss you. The one time we did kiss was spectacular, I know I should probably apologize. I mean you have a girlfriend and all, but I can't wait to kiss you again.

All my love,

Luna

With a soft smile, Ron red the note two more times. He had been getting so much from Luna. The realization that his friends might really belong together was like a crushing boulder upon his chest. So Ron gave his burden of heart, to Luna, and she happily listened to him.

Ron tore a piece of parchment from the note, and scribbled S'later on it then folded it and tapped it with his wand converting it into a paper pigeon and let it fly towards Luna.

Harry and Hermione took the opportunity to confer privately. "Harry, We are staying at Hogsmeade tonight right?" Hermione asked in a low whisper, "The things I want to do to you this weekend..."

"No Hermione," Harry said blushing, "I can't function like this anymore." He signaled at Ron's reading form ahead of them.

"I'm going to talk to him," Hermione said looking over to Ron, who was putting his note away in his back pocket. "Right now." She walked up to him and slid the note out of his pocket.

"Hey, give it here." He said as he tried half heatedly to take it away from her. He truly wanted her to be as hurt as he had been.

Hermione read the note and was slack jawed. "You kissed her? How long have you two been doing this?"

"Oh you're one to talk." Ron defended himself, trying to keep the pain and relief from taking over his being. He was glad that they were having it out now. "How long have you been getting on with Harry behind my back?"

"How do you know?" Hermione said in a whisper.

"It's bloody obvious!" He screamed, "I know the way you two act, and it has changed to something more." Now the tears came. "Frankly Harry, I expected better from you. You were my best friend."

"Were?" Harry said not really surprised, but angry with himself for allowing his libido get the better of him.

"Yes were, because if you could betray me like this, I don't know if I could trust you with anything else."

"No, Ron... Wait." Hermione said stepping in between them both, "It's just that you and Ginny were hurt, and Harry was hurting for all of these things and... Ron I needed to make him feel better. Every thing just kind of happened, and we really didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, so much for that." Ron said, "Listen, I need to think for a bit, so I'll just meet Luna in the village. You go on without me."

"Mate... I wanted to tell you loads of times." Harry started.

"I don't really care." Ron said walking off, "Just leave me alone."

Harry and Hermione stood there watching as their best friend walked into the village. Harry faltered and sat on a near by rock and he started to cry. Hermione was already in tears, having received a dose of her own medicine was harsh, but she would do it all over again if it meant that she would feel the warmth of Harry's embrace again.

Harry stood up from the rock and came to her. He held her tightly for the first time in public. He kissed her forehead and rocked her. Both of them relieved for the end of their deception and destroyed not to have their friend at their side. "We should go eat something." Harry burred softly into her ear. She nodded and they headed hand in hand to The Three Broomsticks.

They sat at a corner booth side by side. Hermione lay her head on Harry's shoulder. He held her there as they ate in silence. "I love you." Hermione said in a hardly audible whisper.

Harry turned his head. He didn't know what he wanted to say. He really liked Hermione, and loved being with her in that way, but she had just cost him his best friend. He didn't know what he felt for her just then. So he kissed her. It was soft and sweet, not their usual hungry kiss.

Once they parted, they heard someone clear their throat near by. "Mister Potter, Miss Granger, may I have a word please." Headmistress McGonagall said standing on the other side of the table.

"Of course." Harry said turning crimson as he removed his arms from around Hermione.

"I need to know, your plans for the Order of the Phoenix. I want to know what it is that Hogwarts can do to help on your mission."

"Ah..." Harry said pondering how much he should disclose. "There is a matter of Sirius Black."

"Go on." Professor McGonagall states.

"Last year, Draco Molfoy, let the Death Eaters into Hogwars using the vanishing cabinets." Harry said then took a sip of his butter beer.

"The room of Requirement holds one, and the other is in a ware-wolf village, or in transition to be in the Order's custody," Hermione continued the story.

"We are planning to put the cabinet outside of the school behind the veil, and get Sirius back." Harry said excitedly.

"There are criminals behind that Veil Mr. Potter." Said McGonagall.

"There are some details we still need to work out professor. We will have a meeting with the Order once the cabinet has been secured." Harry assured the older woman.

"Very well," said the headmistress, "I'm off to the school, Oh and I trust the two of you will keep your relationship discrete. You are now teachers and have command over impressionable minds. Though I cannot tell you to stop seeing each other, I can advice you to maintain your decorum around the students."

"Yes Ma'am," both Harry and Hermione said and sat a little further apart.

"Enjoy your time off," She said then took a look at their affected expressions, "Oh for Merlin's sake, relax."

Professor Mcgonagall left the duo a bit stunned and not feeling much like being with each other. "I'm going to go find Ginny." Hermione whispered remembering that Harry had not responded to what she had said.

"All right," Harry said watching her leave. Her slender shoulders sagged, her gaze was down to her feet. His heart sank and whispered, "See you later."

He placed his head down on the table, this had been a bad day already and it was only half over. "I should hate you, you know." A voice said above his head.

"Yeah you should." Harry said looking up at his best friend who was standing there with a butter beer in his hand. Harry signaled for Ron to sit.

"Why did you cross the line Harry?" Ron asked taking a seat.

"Because, She was the only person that I know that has no preconceived notions about me," Harry answered, "Ginny knew who I was before I knew her. She loved me because I was Harry Potter, not because she knows who I am. I met Hermione, the first day she met me, and even though she might have read about me in a book, she really had no idea who I really was…" Harry's voice faltered at the realisation, "and I love her."

"Oh good, I was afraid it might be some stupid reason." Ron said in fake relief, "I loved her Harry, at least I thought so."

"You don't love her anymore?" Harry asked taking a sip of his butter beer.

"I care for her, and I wanted her, I mean really wanted her." Ron took a sip of his own.

They sat there silently for a few minutes. "She is pretty." Harry murmured

"Yeh." Ron responded and they sat silent for a few more minutes. "Luna is super sexy." Ron murmured. Harry smirked, looking up at his friend. "So you love her Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I wasn't sure before, but now that I think about it, I wouldn't do this to you for anything less."

"Okay." Ron said, "Just tell her I'm sorry."

"What?" Harry asked watching as his friend gets up from his seat.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh with her, I just wanted her to hurt like I did." Ron said finishing off his bottle of butter beer. "I've got to go, Ginny wants to have a meeting with the Quidditch team."

"Chess Later Ron?" Harry asked, he had not played Wizard's chess with Ron in ages. He had been feeling too guilty to have the tête-à-tête match with him.

"Absolutely." Ron shot back as he headed for the door.


	18. Vanishing Cabinet

It had been two days since Harry had seen Hermione. That Sunday, she had not come down for breakfast, then on Monday, she went through her day of classes and did not come to their potions class.

Today, however, Harry was going to see her. They needed to talk. He woke up early and headed for Gryffindor Tower. Before he could get there, he ran into her on her way out of the portrait hole next to the students' dormitory. "Hermione," Harry said following her, "wait, wait."

"What do you want Harry?" Hermione said continuing her walk towards the kitchens.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you in two days," Harry said catching up to her, "I've missed you."

"Have you really been missing me Harry?" Hermione hissed stopping in an empty hallway. "Or is it just that you miss me in your bed?"

"Hold on," Harry said indignantly, "I have never had to coerce you into my bed."

Hermione reddened and continued into the kitchen, "I didn't hear you complaining." She mumbled heading over to where Dobby usually put her breakfast. "Good morning Dobby."

"Morning, Miss Granger, Mister Potter. Dobby will get breakfast for you too Mister Potter." Dobby said running to gather the food for Harry.

"Hermione, I've missed you, Isn't that enough?" Harry said

"No it's not." Hermione said grabbing a tray of food. Harry did not bother to wait for his food.

"What do you want from me Hermione?" He said in the hallway so loud that some of the ghosts and students that were nearby stopped in their tracks.

"Lower your voice." She said walking quickly to her office.

"What do you want from me Hermione?" Harry repeated. She didn't talk, just kept on going to her office, "Answer me." Harry said

"I want..." Hermione started, but then Hedwig flew in from her office window. She moved towards the bird and tooks the parcel from her. Harry watched her. She came back to him and gave him the parchment. "It's from Remus."

"I don't care." He says taking it from her but not letting his eyes drop from hers. "What do you want from me Hermione?"

"I want all of you. I want you. I want your love." Hermione said exasperated. "I love you, I want you to love me too. I never thought I could feel this way, it's not something that I can explain, or read about and I can't understand it."

"But you do have me." Harry said, "Heart and soul. I do love you."

They stared at each other. Harry watched as Hermione registered his words. Her eyes filled with tears and a smile grew on her face. Just as she was going to launch herself into his arms, someone knocked on the door. "Yes," Hermione said walking behind her desk drying her eyes.

Harry started reading the note from Remus as the door opened to reveal the headmistress behind it. "Ah, Mister Potter, glad to find you in here also."

"I'm glad you're here Professor." He answered, "I have just received a note from Mr. Lupin, stating that the Cabinet had been acquired."

"Excellent, we will be having a Meeting of the order tonight, we will be entering Grimmauld place by flu at exactly eight p.m.," said Professor McGonagall "Do not make any detentions for tonight."

The two nodded, Harry still looking down at the note. Ecstatic that something was going to happen finally. "One part of what we set out to do will be done soon." Harry said looking up to the professor.

"Yes that can be quite satisfying." The headmistress said walking out of her former office.

Hermione stood from her desk and came around to Harry's side. She took the letter from him and placed it on her desk then wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered bringing her lips close to his. "I missed you too."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and closed the gap between them. He kissed her deeply, so deeply that they might not have left the office had the bell not rung. "See you in class." Harry whispered letting her go.

He walked out of her office, praying that he would see something on the way that would cool him down. Effectively, he saw Argus Filch coming in his direction with his greasy hair dragging one of the most spirited fifth years he knew from his classes. "Mr. Filch why isn't this boy in his class?"

"Professor Potter," Filch spat indignant that Harry could be a teacher in his school, "I found this boy trying to sneak into my office."

"Well then give him a detention and send him to class." Harry said with equal disgust.

"I can't do that without a professor's authority." He answered.

"Well you've got mine," Harry said "Mister Hollerin, you've got one night of detention at mister Filches discretion. And five points from Slytherin." Harry continued towards his class.

As he walked into his room, all students were there "Morning all," Harry said as he walked past them all stopped shortly next to Hermione and whispered. "You have got to show me that shortcut."

"Next break." She whispers back. With a smile Harry makes his way to the front of the room.

"All right you know the drill, You won't believe what I learned last night." Harry said to his friends and Classmates. He was most comfortable with his Seventh year class. He watched as his Classmates moved their desks away from the center of the room. They picked the partner that they felt comfortable with. Ron sought Hermione out she looked uncomfortable. Ron said something to her, and she laughed and hugged him tightly.

Glad to see the two most important people in his life become friends again, Harry turned and began his class.

The clock struck eight, as a green fire whooshed in the fireplace of Grimmauld place. One by one, members of the order arrived into the living room. Once all had arrived at the meeting place, headmistress McGonagall began the meeting. "We've come together today to check on our progress and also to uncover a sort of sting operation."

"Sting operation?" Asked one of the aurors that remained loyal to the Order of the Phoenix.

"We'll get to that later. Fist we want to check our progress." Minerva said.

"Well, There has been a decrease in the attacks of the Death eaters, but that could be a sign that there will be a rather large attempt soon," said another auror.

"We are yet to find the dark lord's whereabouts," said another.

"Well we thought this was going to be a short meeting, but Mr. Potter has come up with an interesting theory that we must attempt." The headmistress stated turning to Harry.

Now Harry spoke out explaining his theory, the order agreed, but most didn't think it was worth the risk. "It is worth the risk." Harry insisted, "Besides it is wrong that he is to spend eternity behind that veil not having committed any crime."

"Harry's right." Ron said, " plus Sirius could be a very useful asset anyway, with his limitless funds."

"Harry's got those funds now." Someone else said.

"But I'm not going to touch it, unless we try it." Harry said defiantly.

"So how do we get the cabinet in there?" asked Hermione.

"Leave that to me, and the aurors." Mr. Weasley said, explaining that the aurors and he would keep the employees quite busy. No one goes into the Hall of Mysteries unless they have to. While the employees of the Ministry, keep the others busy, Remus will carry the cabinet that sits inside a carryall trunk and levitates it behind the veil.

Once that happened, Harry will tether himself to Hogwarts with ever-stretch rope, and seek to find Sirius. As soon as they return from the cabinet, the cabinet in Hogwarts is to be destroyed as to not let anyone that is undesirable through.

"Well that is decided, but we need to find a way to keep things simultaneous," said the Headmistress.

"The year we developed Dumbledore's Army, we came up with talking Galleons. So that we could talk to each other."

"Yeh that's a great Idea 'Mione." George said

"We've developed some of those as toys, I think that would be perfect." Said Fred.

After getting the plans together everyone left Grimmauld place. Hermione, Ron and Harry walked towards Gryffindor tower. "Do you think that it will work?" Ron asked.

"It's worth a try." Hermione said

"I hope we can do this soon. The sooner the better." Harry said.

"Yeh," Ron said then looked at his friends. They hung back a little and he realized they wanted to be alone. "Well good night." He said and walked through the portrait hole.

"Good night." They both said then turned to each other.

"Are you coming in?" Hermione asked

"No, not tonight..." Harry started looking uncomfortably at the portraits that were looking at him. "We need to be a bit more… discrete, the student's may hear"

Hermione smirked and leaned in to kiss him. "I really don't care... But I respect your wishes." Then she started down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To the seventh floor." Hermione answers, pulling him down with her. "It's been two days since I have had you around Harry, and two weeks since we've... you know we've been busy. I need you now."

"Hermione... I think that we do need to slow down a bit." Harry said bringing her back up the stairs. "The longer we wait, the better it will be when we go again."

"You're scared of McGonagall aren't you?" Hermione asks standing in front of the portrait again.

"Incredibly," Harry said smiling and pulling her into a hug and kisses her lips. "Maybe tomorrow."


	19. Sirius

The next morning, Harry got the package. They were the talking galleons from Weasley's store. Harry left his chambers with the package in his hand. He stopped by the headmistress' office handing her one of them and pocketing another. "Have you tested it?" She asked.

"No, I came here straight away." Harry said

"Very well, give Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley theirs and I will alert the order that we have received the galleons," She said heading for the fireplace.

Harry walked out of the office straight to Gryffindor tower. As he approached the portrait hole outside of Hermione's chambers, Ron walked out of the Gryffindor common room. "Ron, I've got something for you." Harry said

Ron stopped and headed towards his friend. "What is it?"

"The Galleon, don't spend it." Harry said jokingly.

"Funny," Ron said, "you coming to breakfast?"

"Yeh, I've got to give Hermione her galleon, will you walk there with us?"

"I'm meeting Luna." Ron said. "S' later."

"Later," Harry said turning towards Hermione's door.

"Come in… come in," The beautiful young woman in the picture said, "She said if you were ever to come by to just let you in."

"Thank you," Harry said a note of bewilderment in his voice, "Hermione?" Harry said stepping inside the chambers. Upon the four poster bed on the far wall, lay Hermione, still fast asleep with books spread out on the bed. There were notes for her classes, and Lesson plans. "Hermione." He said shaking her a bit.

Hermione opened one eye and then the other. "Harry..." She said a bit disoriented, "What time is it?"

"It's seven." Harry said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Bloody hell," Hermione cursed and looked over at him, "It's your fault you know?"

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked quirking a brow.

"I had loads of excess energy last night," Hermione said standing and began to undress, "In order to keep my mind off of … you know what, so I showered in ice cold water and started to study until I fell asleep."

"I'm sorry?" Harry said, "But couldn't you just take care of that?" Harry watched a half-naked Hermione throw her hands in the air in frustration.

She finished fastening her bra as she said, "Not the same, and hardly satisfying." She shrugged on her shirt, then turned to face him. "Why are you here torturing me this early anyway?"

He watched her tug on her jeans loving the way they hugged her, "I've got the Galleon." He answered pulling the last coin and tossing it at her.

"Excellent." She said placing it in her pocket then turning to put on her Robes. She headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Harry waited as her papers picked up themselves and her bed was made. When she returned she smiled at Harry who looked uncomfortable there. "Let's go." She said patting his behind as she headed out of the portrait hole.

"Cheeky." Harry said to her following her out.

*****

"Ready?" Remus said,

Harry looked down at the galleon he was ready and fearful at the same time. He didn't know that the ever-stretch tether he was wearing would work the way they all hoped to. He didn't know if when the cabinet made it to the other side of the veil, it would be where they needed it to be.

He hoped that he'd be back, He would miss his friends terribly. Hermione stood just outside the Cabinet holding his hand as he sat just inside, waiting for his cue. Ron stood outside the room of requirement keeping guard. Professor McGonagall, was making sure the tether was secured and keeping time.

"As I'll ever be." Harry said

"The cabinet is floating behind the veil." Remus said.

"All right." Harry said and closed the cabinet door behind him.

He stepped through the other side, a fog engulfed him as soon as he was out. He couldn't see anything, not even the cabinet he had just stepped out of. He felt himself for the tether and was rewarded with the feel of the stretchy rope in his hand.

"Sirius," Harry said walking along, "Sirius, are you here."

"Harry?" He heard a disembodied voice of to his right, "Harry is that you?" Now it came from his left.

"Sirius!" Harry stated glad to be near his godfather. Harry blew a breath hoping to clear the fog a bit. "Sirius please keep talking to me."

"How long have I been here?" Sirius asked.

"Little over a year." Harry said

"Mercy, I feel as if... I've just gotten here. But you are trapped here too." Sirius said, his voice sounding straight ahead for Harry.

"I certainly hope not." Harry said and touched someone straight-ahead. He felt around and pulled him closer. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone's dead." Sirius said just as the person in his arms fell over his head rolling away into the fog. "I've just been unpetrified. I'm hungry and I'm tired I can't sleep because I hear things."

"Got you." Harry said grasping Sirius' extra long, greasy black hair.

"Harry!" Sirius said hugging his godson to him. Then there was a strange noise coming from all around. "Hurry Harry, we have to move, it's coming."

"Follow me." Harry said following his tether. They ran through the fog, Harry's wand was at the ready.

There it was in front of the cabinet. The ugliest basilisk he had ever seen. With ancient Rune symbols marked over his hide. Harry raised his wand, but Sirius stopped him, "Magic does not work in here."

"What?" Harry said.

"Do you think that if magic was allowed, these people would have died? It is mind over matter here, but eventually it must all come to an end."

It was getting closer, Sirius signaled for Harry to be quiet. And they walked around it silently attempting not to walk on its coils. Harry pushed Sirius into the cabinet, and on his way to get inside it, he stepped on the tip of it's tail. The basilisk reared its head and took hold of Harry's robes and tried to pull him out. Harry held on to the doors. Sirius held on to him and pulled. His robes ripped, but Harry was safe inside the cabinet.

They quickly closed the door behind them and were transported to Hogwarts. Both Harry and Sirius rolled out of the cabinet. They looked around the room of requirement and at the faces around them. They laughed and hugged each other. "Destroy it now." Sirius said to him.

But as they turned, professor McGonagall had already reduced the cabinet to cinders. Hermione came up to harry looking at his robes, "Reparo." She said and looked at him. She had been so worried about him.

Harry took her into his arms, "I'm all right, I've been through worse." He whispered kissing her cheek.

When she let go of him she went to Sirius and hugged him as well. Sirius was gaunt and dirty. His hair was long down to his mid back and streaked with white hair. "Thank Merlin you're alive." She said

"You must be famished," The headmistress stated. "Come, eat some lunch and you can take a shower in Professor Potter's chambers."

"Yeh, I've got a change of clothes waiting for you there." Harry added.

"Professor Potter?" Sirius asked.

"It's a long story." Harry answered as they walked ahead.

"Glad to see Harry so happy." Ron said to Hermione.

Hermione looked at him. "I'd like to think I had quite a hand in that."

"Are you kidding? He looks absolutely repressed with you around." Ron said insinuating that Harry needed to get laid.

"That's purely by choice Ronald, Harry Potter is no virgin." She said walking away with a leering smile.

"Oh, gross." Ron said, "Lets never talk about your love life again."

"You started it."


	20. Unforgivable Curse

"No."

"No one's here… Oh come on, it's been ages."

"It's only a matter of time, till they come looking for us." Harry said lifting Hermione off of his lap and placing her gently in front of him on the desk. "I would rather we not get caught in any compromising positions."

"Fine," Hermione said with a sigh as she slid off the desk, "I ought to kill McGonagall."

"Hermione…" Harry said as he watched her plop down on a chair on the other side of the desk.

"Harry, you can't seriously believe that THIS was what she meant when she said discrete," She continued folding her arms over her chest and leaning back on to the chair.

"Hermione… you distract me to no end," He said leaning forward in his desk. "I can't be discrete around you, I'm not strong enough."

Her resolve weakened and she smiled, "well, we must do something about this soon." She leaned forward on his desk so that their faces were mare inches apart.

"Must we?" Harry said inching closer; "have you no self control?"

"I do…" Hermione said coming even closer, "but I do so enjoy testing yours."

"It seems, that you're the one that is frustrated." Harry said bringing his lips to kiss her cheek.

"I can hold out…" Hermione stated moving her face towards his lips and kissing him ardently. "But what good would that do me?"

Harry knew he shouldn't have started this game. He was ready to take her there, on his desk, but his ego wouldn't allow it. "Ahem," The sound came from the door.

Both teachers turned to face a fifth year from Hufflepuff, Amanda Doan, who stood wide-eyed at the door. "Pardon my intrusion, but professor Potter, I have a question for you," Amanda said shyly her face turning crimson as she noticed the discomfort of her teachers.

"See you in the Great Hall professor," Hermione said tersely heading towards the door.

"Er, Yes…" He said then sat down behind his desk hoping she hadn't heard too much of the conversation. "Come in Amanda, what is it?"

"Well there is the issue of…" Amanda started and Harry's mind drifted into the conversation he had been having with Hermione. He sat with Amanda and was surprised as how DADA had become second nature to him. He needn't concentrate on his student that much to explain the function of a patronus and why it took the shape that it did.

"A strong patronus…" Harry started, but was interrupted by an owl at his window. He took his letter and looked it over, then he looked over to Amanda. "A strong patronus is shaped by any thing that the caster finds special."

"What's yours shaped like professor?" She asked as he sat back down at his desk and tried to look very interested in this conversation. "Mine is just a cloud."

"Practice makes perfect," He said not willing to explain his stag. He looked at the wall clock in his office, "It is nearly supper, I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Yes professor." Amanda said, and headed for the door a bit disappointed. She, like many other girls at Hogwarts, fancied the handsome enigmatic professor. She had to admit that everyone suspected that Potter and Granger were an item, but seeing it in action spurred some feelings of jealousy towards the transfigurations professor.

"Hi Amanda," said her best friend Imily walking up behind her, "Did you get on with professor Hotter?"

"No," she answered her honestly, "he was in there with Granger, it was sickening."

"What were they doing?" Imily asked.

"Thankfully nothing too compromising." Amanda said shrugging on her robes as they walked on, "She was kissing him! My professor Hotter"

"Can you blame her? He is absolutely fit," Imily said, "and can you blame him? She really grew nicely this summer."

"Which side are you on anyway?" Amanda snapped.

"Yours," Imily quickly amended, "They probably won't last much longer." Amanda smiled at the addition as they continued on their way to The Great Hall.

********

Harry found Hermione in the library working through a book on magical toys. "We're meeting Sirius this weekend, He and Remus think they have the answer to our Kelidoball dilemma." Harry said standing across from her at the table.

"Where?" Hermione said hefting the sizable book and heading to the librarian's desk.

"The hollow." Harry said following her.

"Great, Now I feel like we're getting somewhere." Hermione said heading out of the library with the book. "When are we leaving?"

"We meet there at around eight tomorrow." Harry said leading the way to the Great Hall.

Once they entered the dining room, most students sat there enjoying their food. They sought their friend at his usual spot, and saw both Ron and Luna having a quiet conversation that bordered on sickeningly sweet. "I will spend Hogsmeade weekend, with you. I promise." Ron whispered to her.

"Pardon." Hermione said, "Hate to interrupt but may I borrow Ronald for a second?"

"Well..." Luna said looking as though uncertain of Hermione's mood, "All right, but remember to send him back."

"Don't worry, I'm sure hell hurry back as soon as we're done with him." Harry said pulling Ron away from his super sexy girlfriend.

"Did you know that her grandmother was a Veela?" Ron said as he pulled him away.

"I don't doubt that." Harry said.

"Hello? Can we get to the nub of it please?" Hermione said looking a little annoyed.

"We're off to the hollow tomorrow." Harry said.

"Brilliant, is that it?" Ron said anxious to get back to his conversation with Luna.

"Yes." Harry said pulling Hermione back into the Great Hall so that they did not interfere with their friend's love life.

"What was that?" Hermione said on her way to the main table.

"Think about this afternoon and Amanda…" Harry said, reminding her of how much she hated her time with him to be interrupted.

"Fine," She conceded as they sat down in their places at the table. "You know Amanda fancies you."

"She does not." Harry said looking about nervously.

"Does so," She said reaching for her fork, "Did you see what she was wearing?"

"Her uniform?" He answered reaching for his goblet.

"From first year." Hermione said. Harry nearly choked on his drink, she continued, "Her skirt was so short that if she did it right you would have had a fantastic peek at her knickers." Harry laughed at this, perfectly aware of the crushes both he and his girlfriend elicited from their students.

The next evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way out of the gates of the school. It felt like before. The three had an easiness with each other that seemed to have been missing for the past few months.

Once outside of the gates, Harry looked at his best friends and said, "Ready?"

"Lets go." Ron said linking arms with Hermione. Hermione linked arms with Harry and they all disapparated.

When the three apparated in Godric's Hollow, The little house sprung to life. "Blimey Harry!" Ron said as the ruined house began to heal itself when Harry touched the gate, "That is bloody fantastic." Harry and Hermione smiled at their friend's reaction.

"Kreacher!" Harry called as soon as they walked into the lounge, but the creature didn't come. "Where is he?" He wandered out loud.

"He must have returned to the ownership of Sirius," Hermione said.

"Right!" Harry exclaimed and smiled grateful to have his godfather back.

When Sirius arrived a few minutes later, he said that Remus had promised to head to the hollow as soon as possible, "Remus is spending time with his lady friend tonight, so we should get started." Sirius stated.

"So what have you come up with?" Harry said as Sirius placed the kelidoball gently on the coffee table.

"Well, Remus and I had been looking at this damned contraption, and I noticed that it reacted to simple hexes that I threw at it when frustrated."

"So?" Ron asked.

"So if more than one wand hex the kelidoball it may very well destroy the thing."

"Brilliant," Hermione said, "lets get started!"

"I'm starved... why don't we eat first?" Sirius said then calling on Kreatcher.

"Even better," Ron said, as they all sat and ate before settling down to work. They tried various hexes. Even when Remus joined them later, they continued to try, the horcruxe changed colours it trembled it even screamed one time but it was never destroyed.

"This is useless..." Harry said late that night, after hours of attempting to vanquish the horcruxe, he headed towards the table where Hermione sat pouring over the toy book.

By this time Sirius and Remus were both stretched out on sofas on opposite sides of the room. Ron was on the floor between Sirius and the coffee table. "This just means we have to look at it more closely," Hermione stated quietly, as they all looked to be asleep.

Harry looked at the three dozing men in the lounge, and sat across form Hermione. She looked at him without raising her head. He took off his glasses and placed them down on the table. As he rubbed the bridge of his nose, she reached out running her foot up his leg.

"Don't start..." Harry said then stopped himself, and took a look around the house. It was his house, not school. "What am I saying?"

Hermione giggled as he came to her and picked her up, sweeping her off to his parents' bedroom. She kissed him with a heat of passion that boiled over within her. He set her down on the bed and began to undress himself. Hermione did not want to wait and undressed too.

"You are beautiful," Harry said as he made love to his girlfriend, "I love you."

"Oh Harry." Hermione said quietly feeling tears of joy come to her eyes. She felt so good with him inside her, but his words took her to the brink of unadulterated ecstasy. She echoed his words to him over and over again with each thrust that he made. Their senses were filled with one another and everything else ceased to exist.

The sound of the chirping birds woke her. She felt so good and relaxed lying in Harry's arms. But she had to go, so she slid out of bed and threw on Harry's shirt and headed to the loo.

Once she was out, she tip toed out towards the dining room table careful not to wake the men in the lounge area, and brought the book she had been looking at the night before and brought it to the room.

She settled into bed next to Harry and began to read where she had left off. "Of course." She said finding something in the book that she hadn't thought of before. She turned to Harry to wake him.

"I'm not getting up." Harry said trapping her in an embrace. She tried to wiggle out of it but soon gave up and settled into his embrace more comfortably. As soon as she got settled, Harry began to kiss her neck. He was fully awake now, and so was Hermione's libido.

She let herself be swept away again in their tender exchange. Forgetting everything that she was going to tell him. They did not use words, but used the language of their bodies.

"Good morning." Hermione said once they were done.

Harry smiled down at her and kissed her again. "What was it you were trying to tell me before." He said rolling on to the bed wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione snorted softly; "you can't seriously expect me to remember that now can you?"

"Yes I can," Harry said, "you are Hermione Granger."

Hermione chuckled and kissed his cheek. "We're gonna need some help with the horcruxe."

"From who?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George," Hermione said and slid out of bed again. "Come on, I'll explain on the way out."

They dressed quickly and headed to the living room where Sirius was already awake. He looked at both of them with a smirk on his face that told them he'd heard them that morning. Hermione smiled at him and shook her head. "We've got a lead, we think." Harry said.

"What's the next step?" Ron asked as he stretched. You could hear his column crack.

"Your brothers," Hermione said. "I was reading a book on magical toys, and there is a part that states that to take a toy apart you have to understand its components."

"Right," Remus stated with a yawn, He looked from Harry to Hermione as if they had grown a second head.

"No one knows more about toys than Fred and George." Harry stated in understanding.

"Precisely," Hermione said, and noted that now Ron was looking at them strangely, "What?"

"You've done it haven't you?" Ron asked.

"Done what?" Harry asked, Remus and Sirius turned their heads.

"It..." Ron continued.

Hermione put her had up forestalling further commentary, "I thought you didn't want to know."

"Well you've got the largest snog mark on your neck and your hair... it's bloody obvious."

"Ron, deal with it." Hermione said heading to the mirror.

"Can you flue your brothers and ask them to meet us at Hogsmeade?" Harry asked Ron moving back to the issue.

"Yeh... I can do that." Ron said with a shudder trying to move past the last conversation, and headed for the fireplace.

Remus and Sirius were in stitches in the kitchen. It was all too familiar for them. James and Lilly had been passionate in their relationship and they were used to the signs. They needed to talk to Ron about it, maybe he would feel better about it later.

********

The seven members of the order met at the three broomsticks. They asked for a suite and settled down to attempt to understand the kelidoball. Fred and George brought a few from their shop so they could practice breaking them down. "This is bloody ridiculous." Ron said tossing a kelidoball down on to the pile.

"I think that is our cue to rest." Remus said leaning back on his elbows.

Harry and Hermione sat back to back leaning on each other for support. They both played with a kelidoball, levitating it to see who kept theirs up in the air longer. Hermione shifts a little, and licks at Harry's neck achieving the expected.

Harry lost his concentration and his kelidoball dropped with a thud on the ground. Hermione laughed lowering her kelidoball on to the pile. "That's cheating," Harry said moving allowing her to fall on to her back.

"All's fair Harry," Fred said.

"Well played Hermione." George finished with a grin.

Harry picked up his discarded horcruxe and threw it up in the air. "I don't know how we're ever going to get this done."

"We have tried almost every hex there is short of the unforgivables, and finding its properties have proved harder than I thought." Hermione said.

Harry threw the kelidoball back up into the air, then raised his wand in a swift movement and said "Avada Kedavra." It hit his kelidoball and it exploded.

Everyone stared. Harry looked at where the kelidoball used to be. "An unforgivable curse." Harry said and sprung into action heading towards the horcruxe.

"Well everyone stand back, we don't want any of this to hit anyone." Sirius said as harry placed the horcruxe in the middle of the room. The room went still as Harry did it again.

At first the keildoball held up. The beam of green light glowed steadily between him and the ball. Hermione stood next to him and repeated the curse upon the ball. Then Ron joined in adding the power of three.

After a few seconds of the three curses the ball exploded and a green glow began to bounce all over the room then it hit Hermione pushing her back onto the couch in the suite.

Then it was all over. Hermione stood up and looked around the room. "That makes three." Harry said

Ron and Hermione reached out to him and they all hugged in support. "Glad that's over." Ron said.

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek then let go of her friends. "Right... now shall we eat? I'm starved," she said grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

"The lady has spoken," Sirius stated and walked out behind her. The rest of the group followed heading down to the restaurant.


	21. The Talk

"I think that Regulus could have been R. A. B. I will investigate this further." Sirius said reaching out to grab a roll from the bread basket. Hermione slapped his hand away and grabbed the basket from the center of the table.

"Hermione?" Harry said looking at his girlfriend in awe.

"What? I'm starved," she said taking a bite from a roll, "Rosmerta is taking long enough to bring us our food."

"I think she's flipped," Ron said his eyebrows knit together.

"I have not flipped," she said reaching for Harry's butter beer, "I've simply not had any breakfast, or lunch... it's almost supper."

"Another round of butter beer please Rosmerta?" Remus said as she placed the food on the table for them.

"Coming right up," She said glaring at Hermione whom had grabbed her plate and jumped into it.

They ate in silence, the men staring at Hermione periodically as she devoured her food. "Your girlfriend has gone nutters." Ron whispered to Harry, who only stared and nodded as he watched his food disappear from his plate as well.

When they were done Sirius and Remus said their good-byes. Fred and George headed off to their shop and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were left to walk back to Hogwarts on their own.

Hermione hung back a bit, seeing as she was now a bit nauseous from the amount of food she ate. She wanted to throw up. Hermione couldn't believe or understand why she had eaten so much. It was as if her body was doing things she didn't want it to do.

Ahead of her, Harry and Ron walked together, their easiness having returned. "The two of you are utterly disgusting." Ron said

"What?" Harry asked

"The innuendoes that you use... well they are not subtle mate." Ron said with a shudder.

Harry smiled at this. "Hermione drives me insane with lust. Every day I am with her I want her more and more, and every word she says makes me love her more."

"Mate, you've got it bad." Ron stated patting his back.

"Horribly so." Harry said glancing back at Hermione, "I'm going to propose."

"Propose what mate?" Ron asked

"Ron." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Harry, aren't you rushing things a bit?" Ron said stopping in front of the gates, "You don't know what will happen in the next two seconds, let alone..."

"I know," Harry said and looked around to see where Hermione was. She looked as though she were tying a shoelace. "But neither does anyone else. I am tired of living my life afraid to live it."

"Whatever that means." Ron said, "Listen mate, I think that you two have a future together, I never thought I would say this, but I am truly not bitter. She makes you so happy, and sadly I have never seen her happier."

"Thanks mate." Harry said and turned back to Hermione who was still making her way towards the gate. "Hermione! Come on!"

"I'm coming," Hermione said, her breath was shallow and just earlier her body had completely betrayed her. Her temper was also a bit altered. The mare sound of Harry's voice completely irritated her and she didn't know why when just the night before they had been getting on so well.

When she finally reached the gates, Harry had been spotted by a student and was lead away. "He's rather popular with the girls." Ron said to Hermione as they watched Harry get pulled away.

"They had better keep their hands to themselves." Hermione said as a new wave of nausea overtook her.

"Jealous are we?" Ron asked just as Hermione's knees buckled. He caught her just in time. He hefted her in his arms and carried her to the Hospital wing.

"Merlin's Beard! What's happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked leading them to a bed in the infirmary.

"I dunno, she's just fainted at the gates of Hogwarts." Ron answered placing her down.

Hermione's eyes opened as soon as her head hit the pillow. She sat up quickly looking around wildly. "What?"

"You've fainted," Ron answered her.

"Well, I suppose I am well now Madame Pomfrey, I'll be heading to my chambers now." Hermione answered.

"Nonsense," the mediwitch answered, "Mr. Weasley you may leave now, so that I may examine her."

"Ron," Hermione said as he turned to leave, "Don't tell Harry, I don't want him to worry." Ron only nodded and headed out of the hospital wing. She turned to face Madame Pomfrey who looked at her a bit crossly. "What?"

"Of course," said the elder woman, "can I assume then, that you are sexually active?"

"What?" Hemione said in shock.

"Miss Granger, There are rumors all around Hogwarts that You and Professor Hot... I mean Potter are together." Madame Pomfrey paused to discern her patient's reaction. "Fainting spells are indicative of certain out comes from... certain activities."

"What?" Hermione could say no more; she only stared at the mediwitch.

"I will take that as a yes then." Madame Pomfrey said heading for her potions cabinet to conduct her tests.


	22. The Staff

Hours later, Hermione walked out of the hospital wing. She was extremely irate and hungry again. She walked to supper at The Great Hall. She walked past Ron and gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back and as his gaze followed her, he felt a slap on the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You were with her all weekend, It is my turn now Ronald." Luna said with a pout, but Ron could tell she was only joking. He smiled at her and kissed her in apology as Hermione walked on to the head table.

She looked at all of them at the table; every single teacher there stirred up a hatred within her. The placid faces of Hagrid, Slughorn, Trelawney, McGonagall, and most of all Potter enraged her. Though McGonagall came a close second, Harry seemed to be the one she wanted most to destroy. Hermione warred with herself as she walked to the head table. She smiled an empty smile at the headmistress as she fought to understand why she simply hated her favourite people.

She sat next to Harry in her usual seat. Hermione ate again as hungrily as she had earlier that day, Harry stared. "I can't believe you can eat that."

"It's been at least three hours since I've eaten Harry," Hermione answered.

"Yeh, but you ate a lions share of food," Harry said eating his food.

"Keep that up you, and consider yourself celibate." She continued dropping her fork fighting another wave of nausea. On this note, the other teachers were looking. Hermione didn't care; she was an adult, and behaving as such.

"That has never been my problem," Harry whispered looking around at his colleagues, "you always start it. Could you lower your voice please? Others are listening."

"I don't care," Hermione said pushing her plate away and watching it disappear. "I have a healthy sexual appetite, and I don't care that they know, I am an adult."

"Hermione..." Harry said looking around embarrassed.

"Miss Granger, May I please talk with you." Minerva McGonagall said sternly standing between the duelling couple. "You too Mr. Potter."

"Yes Ma'am" Harry said following them to the headmistress' office.

"What are you two thinking?" The headmistress said once they were all in her office. Harry looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore hanging above the desk. "You can't so openly speak of your... relationship so openly here in The Great Hall."

"I am not apologising for that, but for the fact that you heard any of it." Hermione said sitting in a chair her arms folded, her eyes never leaving those of the headmistress.

"I've not brought you here to discuss these things, but to get an update on matters of The Order," Minerva said returning the challenge in the girl's eyes. There was something odd about her that she couldn't place. "May I ask what you discovered this weekend?"

Harry looked up to Dumbledore again; he was staring at Hermione in much the same way as McGonagall was. He looked at Harry moments later and nodded at him in concession. Just then Harry knew what to answer. "Ma'am, part of our search here, is to hunt for horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?" The headmistress said as her eyes widened in surprise. The portraits of the headmasters and mistresses were now more alert.

Hermione's eyes matched the older woman's as if she had not heard this before.

"Yes, well we believe that Voldemort has split his soul into several horcruxes. We found one earlier this summer that had been a challenge to break." Harry continued.

"Had been?" McGonagall asked

"Well yes," Harry started, "It was a kelidoball."

"A kelidoball?" The older woman gasped wondering how it was even deposited in the impenetrable toy.

"We finally broke it this weekend after much deliberation. Remus and Sirius were there, and we asked the collaboration of Fred and George Weasley."

"Well... what's Next?" The older woman asked noting the angered glint in Hermione's eyes. The portrait of Dumbledore did the same.

"We think that Voldemort might have placed some importance, on some things of the school, because he felt connected to it some how. We have found three horcruxes so far and one placebo."

"How many do you think there are?" asked the headmistress.

"Seven," Harry answered, "So there are four more we needed to find."

"What sort of things have you found besides the kelidoball?" She asked again kind of concerned that Hermione seemed to be flushed with an internal anger that she fought hard to control.

"The ring of Slytherin, The diary from when he was at Hogwarts." Harry looked at his girlfriend a bit, who seemed to have won the battle within herself, "The placebo we found was the Slytherin locket. Someone seems to have found that already."

"Well in that line of thinking, maybe the Staff of Ravenclaw could be a plausible addition to your list." Minerva added

"That has been missing for ages." Hermione finally spoke, "you'd be luckier escaping from Azkaban."

"It's been done before." Harry said turning to Hermione. Her voice had taken on a quality that he had never heard before.

"I said it would be hard, not impossible. We should probably start right away." She said standing, her voice returning to normal.

"We've got time." Harry said, "For tonight, I need rest."

"Agreed," said the older woman, "You can count on me for any help, but for now I bid you goodnight."

As the two walked out of the office, Hermione reached out to take Harry's hand, "I'm sorry, I don't know what has come over me."

"Seriously Hermione," Harry stated wrapping an arm around her, "What were you thinking?"

"That's the thing," Hermione said leaning against him as she let him lead them to his chambers. "I wasn't thinking, I have been doing the most irrational things today"

"Listen," Harry said after they entered his chambers, " Lets not think about it anymore."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him deeply. She pushed him down on to the bed and straddled him. She felt like she needed to connect with the one thing that was real and solid at this moment. She thought she was loosing herself and desperately needed Harry to anchor her.

For the next few weeks, Harry and Hermione worked double duty with their classes and their own schoolwork. They all but forgot the search for the staff of Ravenclaw, which neither knew where to start looking.

One evening, as Harry and Hermione sat in the library pouring over books trying to find anything on Ravenclaw, Amanda Doan walked by carrying one of those Celebrity Witch magazines, with the latest spread of 'The Weird Sisters' on the cover. This caught Hermione's eye, as the girl stopped in front of Harry. "Hello Professor." Amanda said ignoring Hermione completely

"Hello Amanda" Harry said hardly spearing her a glance, until she flipped her long raven locks over one shoulder exposing her neck and her new magically enhanced cleavage because her shirt had three buttons open.

Amanda was pleased with herself when she noticed that her tactic had worked, "Does all this mean that we are going to be doing extra in class?" She asked indicating the mess of books and parchment in front of him.

"N- not unless you're in seventh year." Harry stuttered swallowing, "This is my own work."

Just then Hermione snatched the Celebrity Witch magazine from Amanda's arms. "Hey!" Amanda said finally noticing the other professor.

"Oh hush Amanda." Hermione said looking for the established date on the magazine. She had a feeling that this was the answer she had been looking for. It was a gossip rag, which claimed to have the inside track on all Celebrity life. On that particular issue, they claimed to know something about Hufflepuff's long lost child. She handed the magazine back to the owner and headed for the magazine racks at the other end of the library.

"Sorry," Harry apologised to the girl.

"It's all right," Amanda said trying to get back to her flirt mode, knowing that if she criticised Hermione at that moment, would had broken the trance she had Professor Hotter in. "She must have found something useful in the magazine."

"Why yes," Harry said his gaze going from her deep blue eyes to her full lips to the nape of her neck to her cleaving bust, and just resting there. "I suppose so." Amanda gloated inwardly at the attention her newly acquired assets were getting her. She talked to him, but he hadn't heard a word, and she was fine with it.

"Harry," Hermione said tossing a wad of parchment at his head. "I think you should look at this." She was a bit put out by this flirtation. Truly deep down she was, but it didn't seem to register. Hermione had been filled by a determination, and she just wanted to find the staff.

Harry disengaged himself from Amanda's breast and turned his attention to the person he had truly been thinking of when he had been staring at Amanda. "What is it?"

"Ravenclaw Vanishing Castle, right here in Scotland." Hermione said pointing at a picture of a castle that kept disappearing, and reappearing.

"Do you think it's in there?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione said. "They say you can get lost in it, and if it vanishes with you in it, you're doomed to stay for eternity."

"We must find it Hermione." Harry said

"Let's go get Ron," She answered and they headed towards the lake where they know he would be on his date with Luna.

In the days that followed, Harry, Hermione and Ron, went out at night. This was when the castle was visible. They searched the highlands of Scotland every night on the back of brooms and using omnioculars. One night around the witching hour, they found it. The castle was nestled between two large hills near the Lochnest Lake.

The trio descended inside its gates. "We must hurry, or we'll be lost forever." Hermione said as they walked the empty halls. Harry walked to a door on the side and pried it open. It appeared to be a study. It had high shelves full of books.

Ron spotted a book that stuck out of the shelf, it had a peculiar title, "World Famous Labyrinths." Ron read out loud as he picked it up, the wall that was behind the shelf shifted to reveal a tunnel.

"Let's check it out." Harry said heading into the tunnel first since he had the lantern.

"Wait! Let's use the ever-stretch rope... we need to get back before dawn." Hermione said tying the rope to the leg of the desk then heading into the tunnel with the other two.

They walked on for what seemed like hours in a maze like manner. "I'm glad you brought that ever-stretch rope with you Hermione," Ron said stepping over a prone skeleton.

"It is as if you knew what we would need," Harry said

"Nonsense... It is only common sense." Hermione said as they stepped into a circular room with an Altar in the centre. The staff of Ravenclaw lay there smashed in three. "It seems someone has already got to it."

"We came here for nothing?" Ron said.

Harry looked at his watch and panicked, "It will be dawn in thirty minutes! It took us two hours to get here."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Don't talk," Hermione said already inside the tunnel, "run."

Harry grabbed the head of the staff and took off after his friends. They ran without stopping for breath. They tripped over some skeletons on their way. Cobwebs hit them on their faces. Harry dropped the lantern on the way and they ran blindly, but they made it through.

Hermione didn't bother to take her rope back; as soon as they got to the study she dropped the rope and ran out to the entrance of the castle. They picked up their brooms and took flight just as the first rays of the sun appeared. The three dropped to the grass by the banks of the lake utterly exhausted. "We've got class in an hour," Harry said breathing heavily. His head nestled next to Hermione as they lay head to head.

"Fuck class." Hermione said both Ron and Harry looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "What? I couldn't think of anything more... eloquent at this moment."

"I'm going to need a note from a teacher." Ron said.

"Sure Ron," Harry said, "we've got you covered." Harry looked at his hand. He still held the head of the staff that had been smashed. "Now we'll never know if it was a horcruxe."

"We will if we find four more," Ron said sitting up.

Hermione glared at the shattered artefact, "Lets go, I want to shower and change before I have to work on no sleep at all." She hopped on her broom and took off.

The other two stared after her, "What a witch!" Ron said.

"I wonder what's got her knickers in a twist." Harry said and they both took off after her.


	23. The Engagement

For Harry, the atmosphere around Hogwarts seemed charged with uncertainty. The winter holidays were soon to come but Harry's resolve to ask Hermione to marry him was waning. She had changed in the past few weeks, and he was not sure that he was quite ready to make her his.

There was so much that he questioned, her moods were entirely too erratic. Hermione's usual logic was often overtaken by emotions. The she was suddenly so focused on finding that staff earlier in the month, that flying was only an issue the first night they got on the brooms. Harry thought that maybe she got used to it, but as soon as they touched the ground after their mission ended, Hermione shook like a leaf from fear and could not preside over her classes that day. That would quite be in her character, but they had been flying the night skies of Scotland for days and there was never that sort of reaction from her.

It was Halloween, and the students were looking forward to their trips to Hogsmeade before the Halloween ball. Harry had planned an indoor picnic for he and Hermione that afternoon. He had been planning to ask her to marry him on this day, but he was at the moment debating on whether to do so or not.

He walked to his desk and opened the drawer. He looked at the ring-box he had sitting in it and closed it again. He started to walk towards the door, but then he turned back to his drawer and picked it up. "Just in case," Harry mumbled tucking it in his pocket as he headed for the door.

He stopped by Hermione's room on his way to the kitchens. He had asked Dobby to make them a basket of fresh fruit and chocolate for their lunch. As the young woman in the painting allowed him to come inside, he could hear Hermione talking to herself in the bathroom. "It can't be! Madame Pomfrey's test must be wrong. It's got to be something that is making me psychotic."

Hermione stepped out of her bathroom and saw Harry. Her first reaction was anger; then total happiness and love replaced that look in her eyes. This is going to be a good day Harry thought and smiled. "Hi 'Mione."

She smiled in return and came to him giving him a sound kiss, "Hello Harry," she said coquettishly.

"Ready for our picnic?" He asked offering her his elbow.

She linked her arm with his and nodded. "Don't you think it's rather cool out for a picnic?"

"We will be having an indoor picnic." Harry said just as there was a loud CRACK in the air. "Here is Dobby now."

"Mr. Potter here is your picnic basket full of goodies," Dobby said, "Dobby is happy to be making Mr. Potter and Miss Granger a lovely lunch."

"Thank you Dobby." They both said as Harry took the basket from Dobby. The young couple then headed out towards Hogsmeade

"May I look now?" Hermione asked, as she stood blindfolded by the door of a suite at 'The Three Broomsticks'

"One moment," Harry said using his want to create the final touches within the room, "Okay, now."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said as she felt rose petals softly shower her as she walked around the room. Red velvet curtains obscured the windows as the candles floating around the room created some romantic lighting. The air was misted with the soft cent of the euphoria potion heating at the fireplace. Harry had set the picnic out on the ground near the bed, with strawberries and melted chocolates and cherries and cheese. In a bucket filled with ice, he had set butter beer their favourite drink. "It's beautiful Harry."

"I'm glad you like it." He said just as the shower of rose petals stopped. Hermione kissed him, then sat down near the food. Harry knew that this was the perfect time to ask her. He hesitated a moment, then said, "Uh… Hermione?"

"Yes?" She asked unable to resist reaching for a strawberry from one of the dishes and dipping it in chocolate. She fed him one as well, following it up with a kiss.

Harry savoured the taste of the strawberry and chocolate as he reached into his pocket. "I've got something for you." He said producing the small velvet box.

"Harry?" Hermione said tears coming to her eyes, "What is this?"

"Marry me Hermione," Harry said Knowing that her answer could very well affect his sanity. "I would go mad if I don't have you by my side for the rest of my life."

Hermione didn't know what to say she was ecstatic, angry and scared at the same time. "Oh..."

"Hermione?" Harry pleaded with his eyes as he watched the whole range of emotions that flashed in her eyes. "Please say something."

Hermione began to cry in earnest now. She couldn't speak so she nodded. She nodded and moved to kiss him. He placed the beautiful princess cut pink diamond on her finger and held her close.

They didn't get to eat from their picnic, because they lost themselves in each other and loved the afternoon away.

Just before returning to Hogwarts for the Halloween ball, they lay together, Her fingers intertwined with his as she looked at the rock on her finger. "It's beautiful Harry," Hermione said and kissed his hand, "Thank you."

Harry only hugged her sleepily. They held each other silently until Harry fell asleep. The words, you must kill him now, Came from the back of her mind. Hermione started in fear and quickly moved away from Harry as if he were a rabid dog. She shook her head wildly and hugged her pillow.

She cowered in a corner of the bed as she heard, kill now! Hermione's body lunged forward with the pillow as if to smother him.

"NO!" Hermione screamed and jumped out of bed pulling a red satin sheet with her to wrap herself up in it.

Waking with a start Harry followed Hermione towards the bathroom and stood outside of the door. "Hermione? Is everything all right?"

Inside, Hermione thrashed around on the floor her body covered in painful hives. She didn't dare scream, for she didn't want Harry to see her like this. This is what one gets when one disobeys Lord Voldemort. Tell no one, or it will be worse. At this point she screamed then everything stopped.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" Harry asked testing the door handle.

Hermione sat in a corner and took a breath, "Yes... I-I'm fine." Hermione answered standing then wrapping the sheet around her.

"Why did you scream?" Harry asked.

"I thought I saw a vole." Hermione said as she opened the door. She looked at her Fiancée and was no longer sure if she should marry him. She loved him so much, and couldn't stand to see him hurt, Especially not by her own hand. "I guess it was just my shadow."

"We should probably be getting back to School. It's nearly time for the ball." Harry said, his eyes full of concern.

"Yes," Hermione said running her fingers though her wild brown tresses, "Lets get dressed."

Back at school, the Halloween ball is not as joyous an occasion as it once was. The loss of the beloved Headmaster had been hard on those left behind.

Hermione and Harry mingled among those gathered, a few noticing the brilliant pink diamond ring on Hermione's left ring finger and offered their congratulations. "It's so terrible that Dumbledore is not here to see this." Professor Sprout said after offering hers, "He always said that someday you two would be together."

Both Harry and Hermione raised a brow. "Always?" Harry asked.

"Seems to me he didn't try very hard to see this through?" Hermione mumbled barely audible. Harry caught it though, but decided not to bother with this comment just yet. What could she have meant by that? He thought as they moved towards the headmistress.

"I hear congratulations are in order." She stated a soft smile playing on her features.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Albus would have loved to witness your wedding." McGonagall said with almost a wistful smile.

"I wonder what he did with the philosopher's stone." Hermione mumbled low again, as she looked about the room visibly bored with having to accompany Harry around the room.

Harry looked at her, and again decided to find out what she meant later. This was a night for celebration. "We would have loved to have him bare witness as well," Harry answered, "Right Hermione?"

"Oh Yes," Hermione stated, "We all miss him so terribly. Harry, I think I will retire to my chambers now, I will see you tomorrow." She said dismissively. Hermione was truly tired of having to smile at everyone who felt the need to paw at her hand. She turned to Harry and gave him a kiss, the first kiss they had shared publicly at the school.

"Wait I'll walk with you," He said starting to follow. She was being awfully strange, and thought that maybe he should talk to her after all.

"No it's all right, you stay. Enjoy yourself." She asserted knowing that he might want to talk about her sudden disinterest in everything. She gave him a reassuring smile and walked out of The Great Hall alone.


	24. R A B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I will edit it soon I promise

"We need to talk," Harry said to Hermione after his transfigurations class a few days later. She had been avoiding him every chance she could, but she had to teach him on occasion, so there he was.

"Oooh," A few remaining students said as they made their way towards the door.

Hermione felt a hot flash of rage pass through her, and suppressed it before she turned to Harry with the smile she really did intend for him. "Yes of course." She said signalling that they go to her office.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione answered plopping down on her chair, "why do you ask?"

Harry looked at Hermione, and watched her squirm in her seat. "Well... It's been days since..."

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "have you lost your self control?"

"I didn't mean that," Harry said walking around her desk and kneeling beside her. "We haven't talked. We haven't spent any time together, we're getting married and you've acted like you don't even know me."

"Harry I..." Hermione wanted to tell him then, that she couldn't be with him without feeling like she could kill him. "Listen; tonight we do... what we do. I've just needed time to think a little."

Not appeased, Harry got up and headed toward the door. "Don't bother, If you can't talk to me about it..." and with a sigh he walked out. He just knew she was hiding something she'd tell him when she was ready.

Truthfully he was incredibly at odds with the fact that he had asked her to marry knowing what he is meant to do in life. He didn't want fighting Voldemort to be all there was to his life. Living the rest of his life loving Hermione felt right.

Harry sat in his office contemplating his future as Hedwig flew to his window ledge and pecked. Harry smiled and let her in. He fed her a vole he kept just for her and took the package that she carried. It was from Sirius a little heavy "I wonder what this is?" He murmured to himself.

"Excuse me professor?" He heard from the door. Harry groaned he knew who it was.

"Yes Amanda," Harry said as he turned away from his snowy owl and towards the door to his office. The girl was in her off-hours clothing which was a micro mini skirt and an argyle sweater that dipped low in the chest area. Harry had trouble believing what he was seeing. She looked amazing, and awfully cold.

Amanda smiled soaking in the attention from her favourite teacher. "I was... I am having a bit of a... problem, and I was wondering if you could help me."

Harry sat down behind his desk. He really didn't want to hear this, but as a teacher it was his duty to attempt to help. "What is it?"

"I'm having a little trouble with a teacher," Amanda said taking a seat across from him. "She's awfully thick headed. She gives hundreds of hours of homework and seems to prefer her house students over anyone else."

"Sounds like every teacher I've ever known." Harry answered.

"Not you, you still remember what it's like to be a student." Amanda said going around the desk and sitting on it in front of Harry, her bare leg just grazing his.

"That's because I am." Harry answered moving away from her.

"You don't give us an insane amount of homework, and you don't seem to prefer any one over the other and well..." Amanda said getting closer still, hoping to weaken his resolve.

"Hermione!" Harry said seeing his fiancée at the door. She looked amused as she watched the exchange.

"Miss Doan... You and I have a detention, starting at eight p.m. tonight." Hermione said startling the young girl.

"Professor Granger!" Amanda said straightening up "I... I..."

"Get to dinner miss Doan, I will see you next hour." Hermione said as she came closer to Harry.

"Yes ma'am." Amanda said embarrassed of being caught.

Harry covered his face with his hands, "Thank you."

"You should have given her the detention yourself." Hermione said taking a seat on Harry's lap.

"She might have liked that." Harry said burying his nose in her hair.

"Are you kidding? She would have been thrilled." Hermione said, then turned her head and kissed Harry deeply. The evil inside her was revolted, and she could feel hives rise on her back. She pushed away and got off of his lap.

"What?" Harry said as he is torn from his bliss.

"I... I forgot we were in your office." Hermione said pressing her back against the wall next to the door, "You don't like that."

"Hermione I'm over it trust me." Harry said but backed off anyway. "I got a package from Sirius today."

"Really?" Hermione asked, just as Ron made his way into Harry's office.

"That Amanda Doan is bloody nutters." Ron said sitting down at one of his chairs.

Harry and Hermione laughed. "She was just after professor Hotter, but was foiled by his thick headed girlfriend." Hermione said sitting next to him.

"What were you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Sirius sent me a package." Harry said picking up the parcel and opening it up.

"What is it?" Asked Hermione.

"A journal," Harry said and looked at the old book. It had a monogram on the front which was R. A. B.

"Whose is it?" Ron asked, Harry looked up at his friend and gave it to Ron and picked up the note that had come with it.

Dear Harry,

I have found something so very interesting in Regulus' journal; I thought you should look at the last five entries he made. That will certainly make a few things clearer.  
Sirius

"Regulus Black." Harry said in surprise.

"Let me see." Hermione said taking the journal out of Harry's hands. She was truly annoyed at how many had betrayed her dark lord. She read the last few entries and nearly threw it into the fire. "Blast." She murmured to herself

"He did destroy it didn't he?" Harry asked taking the journal from her.

"No," Hermione said, "he's got it hidden…"

"He says here that he was attempting to find a way to destroy it," Harry looked up at his friends, "He didn't make another entry."

"That means that now we have to find where it is." Hermione said

"Shouldn't be that hard," said Ron, "It's probably at Grimmauld Place." Hermione and Harry looked at each other and sped towards the door. "No wait, Merlin knows where it is, Sirius is already there, what makes you think that he isn't tearing the place apart as it is?" Ron continued.

"Floo powder?" Harry asked Hermione

"Okay." She said and headed for the fireplace in Harry's office. Harry got down on his knees.

"Number twelve Grimmauld place lounge," Harry said as he splashed the fireplace with the magical floo powder. He stuck his head inside the fireplace and looked around. He could see the lounge, with its antique wares. "Sirius!" Harry shouted, "Sirius are you home?"

"I'm coming," Sirius said from upstairs.

When he reached the bottom step Harry could see his godfather look around as if expecting him to be in the house. "Down here." Harry said

Sirius came up to the fireplace and sat in front of Harry's disembodied head. "Hey there Harry! I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," Harry said, "I just got the journal."

"Yes, what do you think?" Sirius said.

"Well we think that it might still be there in the house," Harry said.

"So do I, but I haven't turned it up yet." Sirius asserted

"Let us know if you do find it, I want to destroy it myself." Harry said

"Alright Harry," Sirius said.

When Harry emerged from the fireplace, Hermione and Ron looked to Harry expectantly. "He hasn't turned it up yet." He said going back to his seat behind the desk.

"Well, not to bring us back to the mundane, but I'm starved," Ron said.

"Me too," Hermione said leading the way to the Great Hall.

"Big surprise," Ron said, "I hope you can afford her appetite."

"I think I can manage…" Harry said quirking a brow, "Ron, do you think she's acting rather peculiar?" He then asked seriously.

"No," Ron said as they followed their friend, "I think she is insane."

"She's just got this angry look all the time," Harry said softly, "she scares me."

"And you're marrying her?" Ron asked

"Funny, she didn't start looking art me like that until after I asked her."

"Creepy." Ron shuddered.

"Yeh." Harry responded.

"Hermione?" Harry said kissing Hermione's bare shoulder. She had been trying to fall asleep to escape the torture within her. She felt as if she were on fire as she resisted the urge to murder her love. The kiss he placed on the shoulder seared and she jumped.

"Ow," She moaned softly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking at her as she made her way out of bed making slow deliberate movements as if she were in excruciating pain.

Slowly Hermione stood up and reached for her robe, "Yes, I'm fine," she said as she walked across the room to her desk to keep from lashing out at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione said a bit annoyed, "Why do you always ask me that?"

"Because I have a feeling that you are keeping something from me," Harry said, "Is it that you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"What?" Hermione said panicking now, "NO... No, that's not it at all. It's just I...Ahhhh." Hermione fell to her knees in pain.

"What's wrong?" Harry said coming towards her.

Tell him and I take over. Voldemort hissed inside of her, if I take over Harry will die.

"Hospital wing," was all Hermione said. Harry didn't need to be told twice, he reached for his clothes and quickly dressed. Hermione reached for her wand and dressed herself magically.

"Here, Hold on to me." Harry said lifting her from the ground.

"It hurts so much." Hermione whimpered.

"Let's talk about something else to keep your mind off of it." Harry said

"Okay," Hermione said as they descended the stairs.

"The other day you mentioned something about the Philosopher's Stone." Harry said, knowing that work could make her mind focus.

The demon inside Hermione absolutely released her, because this was what he wanted to discuss all along. The sickening little love game the two played repulsed him, but causing Hermione pain only kept her away from Harry which was not the desired result either.

Hermione sighed in relief and walked a little straighter, "Dumbledore was ancient, even more so than most Wizards."

"Do you think he was taking the elixir of life?" Harry asked quickly catching on.

"Well... Yes," Hermione said, "so I really don't understand, how he could have died, if that is to protect his life."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked stopping short near the entrance. Hermione looked better.

She let go of him and stood strong on her own. "I mean he may just be asleep."

"Asleep?" Harry said looking at her incredulously,

"You know," Hermione said waving her hand dismissively, "as in a coma."

Harry stared at her for a few minutes. The demon inside her leapt and danced inside her, he believed her, he was going to check and it knew it. "Asio, Marauder's map."


	25. The Big Sleep

Hagrid stood outside at Dumbledore's tomb cleaning off the leaves form the headmaster's gravesite, when Harry came barrelling towards the tomb. "Hey there 'Arry." Hagrid said to his friend.

"The elixir of life would never have kept him alive from that curse! How is it that I can see him here?" Harry said to Hermione as she ran to keep up with him.

"Harry why did you think Voldemort was after the stone in the first place? Surely not for the gold, he didn't seem to care for it much." Hermione said then turned to her large friend and smiled, "Hi Hagrid."

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it to the tomb, "Wingardium..."

"That won't work," Hermione said from behind him.

"'Arry what do you think you're doing?" Hagrid asked pulling him away from the tomb.

"He's alive Hagrid, we have to get him out of there." Harry said fighting him off.

"He is not alive 'Arry, you saw him die." Hagrid said.

"I saw him get hit with the same spell that I survived... Twice." Harry said standing his ground. By this time the Headmistress had seen the commotion and came near. She had been on a night's walk to clear her head and talk to her friend Albus, as she had become accustomed to. The older woman was surprised to find so many there at this time and rushed to see what was going on.

"Harry, my I add that, you have been the only person to survive it." The headmistress said from behind him.

"Here, Look at this map." Harry said handing the active marauder's map to the headmistress. She looked at where they all stood now, and noticed that the name Albus Dumbledore appeared among theirs and it was fading in and out. "If he were dead he would not appear there."

"By Merlin!" The headmistress stated running over to the tomb. She cast a spell to move the stone cover of the tomb. There he lay held together as if by magic. Harry touched the prone figures cold hand. Miss McGonagall leaned forward and touched his face. "Albus can you hear me?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry states shaking his shoulders.

Hermione stood back staring hopefully at the Marauders map. The demon inside her hissed angrily inside her, I can't wait to get our hands on Dumbledore, I will be truly rid of him for eternity. Hermione could no longer fight him, The demon inside her took over her body, and she was lost within.

"Maybe, it is just residual energy from the elixir." Harry said after a while.

"Mr. Potter this is a magically induced coma. It requires magic to undo," the headmistress said looking down upon her old friend leaning at the edge of the tomb.

"Yes, yes that's it." Voldemort said nearly dancing where she stood.

McGonagall reached out with her hand closing her eyes as if she were trying to feel for something. "Come on Albus speak to me," she whispered

Harry watched the woman intently, he remembered professor Dumbledore do that to find the opening in the cave wall. "What can you tell?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Only the wizard that cast this spell can remove it." The Headmistress stated, "It is a sustain spell."

"Do you mean Snape protected Dumbledore before casting the unforgivable curse?" Harry said.

"No," The demon inside of Hermione said finally, "He couldn't have, because if Snape had done it, the spell would have been null."

"Perhaps Dumbledore himself cast it," said the head mistress, "Albus was a fantastic alchemist, and he had been wondering about the elixir of life since your first year Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He had been wondering why Voldemort would have even wanted the thing in the first place, other than the obvious, the elixir did not prevent death from injury." The headmistress said looking down to the sleeping headmaster. "He's been working with it since, maybe he found the answer he had been seeking."

Harry looked leaned on the edge of the tomb and looked at the man. Hagrid sat on the lid that lay flat on the ground nearby, crying into his handkerchief. Hermione looked bored with the whole thing and stepped forward and whispered something into Dubledore's ear.

As she stepped back, the prone figure's eyes opened. He took a deep breath "No." he said weakly.

Harry looked at Hermione wide eyed, "How did you do that?" He asked as Professor McGonagall helped Dumbledore out of his stone bed.

Hermione began to laugh hysterically. "That is not Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as he walked stiffly towards Harry, "I am afraid she is lost within the shell of her body, as an evil spirit has taken over her shell."

"What?" Harry said just as Hermione picked up her wand, "expelliamus." Hermione was thrown back and her wand flew in the opposite direction.

"Your reaction time has much improved Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore.

"Stupefy." Professor McGonagall said taking charge, "Hagrid if you would please take Miss Granger to the Hospital wing."

"Yes Ma'am" Hagrid said blowing his nose, "So glad you're back Professor." He bent down and picked up the stiffened form of Harry's fiancée and headed to the Castle.

"Professor, what..." Harry started, his attention divided between the two of the most important people in his world.

"There will be plenty of time for explanations later," Dumbledore stated understanding his concern for Hermione.

"Right," Harry said and he ran to the hospital wing regretfully leaving Dumbledore behind.

"They're getting Married," Professor McGonagall filled him in wrapping an arm around his waist for support.

"Finally," Dumbledore said and squeezed his friends shoulder, "good to see you again Minerva."

"The feeling is mutual," McGonagall said as she lead him back into the castle.


	26. R A B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I will edit it soon I promise

"We need to talk," Harry said to Hermione after his transfigurations class a few days later. She had been avoiding him every chance she could, but she had to teach him on occasion, so there he was.

"Oooh," A few remaining students said as they made their way towards the door.

Hermione felt a hot flash of rage pass through her, and suppressed it before she turned to Harry with the smile she really did intend for him. "Yes of course." She said signalling that they go to her office.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione answered plopping down on her chair, "why do you ask?"

Harry looked at Hermione, and watched her squirm in her seat. "Well... It's been days since..."

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "have you lost your self control?"

"I didn't mean that," Harry said walking around her desk and kneeling beside her. "We haven't talked. We haven't spent any time together, we're getting married and you've acted like you don't even know me."

"Harry I..." Hermione wanted to tell him then, that she couldn't be with him without feeling like she could kill him. "Listen; tonight we do... what we do. I've just needed time to think a little."

Not appeased, Harry got up and headed toward the door. "Don't bother, If you can't talk to me about it..." and with a sigh he walked out. He just knew she was hiding something she'd tell him when she was ready.

Truthfully he was incredibly at odds with the fact that he had asked her to marry knowing what he is meant to do in life. He didn't want fighting Voldemort to be all there was to his life. Living the rest of his life loving Hermione felt right.

Harry sat in his office contemplating his future as Hedwig flew to his window ledge and pecked. Harry smiled and let her in. He fed her a vole he kept just for her and took the package that she carried. It was from Sirius a little heavy "I wonder what this is?" He murmured to himself.

"Excuse me professor?" He heard from the door. Harry groaned he knew who it was.

"Yes Amanda," Harry said as he turned away from his snowy owl and towards the door to his office. The girl was in her off-hours clothing which was a micro mini skirt and an argyle sweater that dipped low in the chest area. Harry had trouble believing what he was seeing. She looked amazing, and awfully cold.

Amanda smiled soaking in the attention from her favourite teacher. "I was... I am having a bit of a... problem, and I was wondering if you could help me."

Harry sat down behind his desk. He really didn't want to hear this, but as a teacher it was his duty to attempt to help. "What is it?"

"I'm having a little trouble with a teacher," Amanda said taking a seat across from him. "She's awfully thick headed. She gives hundreds of hours of homework and seems to prefer her house students over anyone else."

"Sounds like every teacher I've ever known." Harry answered.

"Not you, you still remember what it's like to be a student." Amanda said going around the desk and sitting on it in front of Harry, her bare leg just grazing his.

"That's because I am." Harry answered moving away from her.

"You don't give us an insane amount of homework, and you don't seem to prefer any one over the other and well..." Amanda said getting closer still, hoping to weaken his resolve.

"Hermione!" Harry said seeing his fiancée at the door. She looked amused as she watched the exchange.

"Miss Doan... You and I have a detention, starting at eight p.m. tonight." Hermione said startling the young girl.

"Professor Granger!" Amanda said straightening up "I... I..."

"Get to dinner miss Doan, I will see you next hour." Hermione said as she came closer to Harry.

"Yes ma'am." Amanda said embarrassed of being caught.

Harry covered his face with his hands, "Thank you."

"You should have given her the detention yourself." Hermione said taking a seat on Harry's lap.

"She might have liked that." Harry said burying his nose in her hair.

"Are you kidding? She would have been thrilled." Hermione said, then turned her head and kissed Harry deeply. The evil inside her was revolted, and she could feel hives rise on her back. She pushed away and got off of his lap.

"What?" Harry said as he is torn from his bliss.

"I... I forgot we were in your office." Hermione said pressing her back against the wall next to the door, "You don't like that."

"Hermione I'm over it trust me." Harry said but backed off anyway. "I got a package from Sirius today."

"Really?" Hermione asked, just as Ron made his way into Harry's office.

"That Amanda Doan is bloody nutters." Ron said sitting down at one of his chairs.

Harry and Hermione laughed. "She was just after professor Hotter, but was foiled by his thick headed girlfriend." Hermione said sitting next to him.

"What were you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Sirius sent me a package." Harry said picking up the parcel and opening it up.

"What is it?" Asked Hermione.

"A journal," Harry said and looked at the old book. It had a monogram on the front which was R. A. B.

"Whose is it?" Ron asked, Harry looked up at his friend and gave it to Ron and picked up the note that had come with it.

Dear Harry,

I have found something so very interesting in Regulus' journal; I thought you should look at the last five entries he made. That will certainly make a few things clearer.  
Sirius

"Regulus Black." Harry said in surprise.

"Let me see." Hermione said taking the journal out of Harry's hands. She was truly annoyed at how many had betrayed her dark lord. She read the last few entries and nearly threw it into the fire. "Blast." She murmured to herself

"He did destroy it didn't he?" Harry asked taking the journal from her.

"No," Hermione said, "he's got it hidden…"

"He says here that he was attempting to find a way to destroy it," Harry looked up at his friends, "He didn't make another entry."

"That means that now we have to find where it is." Hermione said

"Shouldn't be that hard," said Ron, "It's probably at Grimmauld Place." Hermione and Harry looked at each other and sped towards the door. "No wait, Merlin knows where it is, Sirius is already there, what makes you think that he isn't tearing the place apart as it is?" Ron continued.

"Floo powder?" Harry asked Hermione

"Okay." She said and headed for the fireplace in Harry's office. Harry got down on his knees.

"Number twelve Grimmauld place lounge," Harry said as he splashed the fireplace with the magical floo powder. He stuck his head inside the fireplace and looked around. He could see the lounge, with its antique wares. "Sirius!" Harry shouted, "Sirius are you home?"

"I'm coming," Sirius said from upstairs.

When he reached the bottom step Harry could see his godfather look around as if expecting him to be in the house. "Down here." Harry said

Sirius came up to the fireplace and sat in front of Harry's disembodied head. "Hey there Harry! I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," Harry said, "I just got the journal."

"Yes, what do you think?" Sirius said.

"Well we think that it might still be there in the house," Harry said.

"So do I, but I haven't turned it up yet." Sirius asserted

"Let us know if you do find it, I want to destroy it myself." Harry said

"Alright Harry," Sirius said.

When Harry emerged from the fireplace, Hermione and Ron looked to Harry expectantly. "He hasn't turned it up yet." He said going back to his seat behind the desk.

"Well, not to bring us back to the mundane, but I'm starved," Ron said.

"Me too," Hermione said leading the way to the Great Hall.

"Big surprise," Ron said, "I hope you can afford her appetite."

"I think I can manage…" Harry said quirking a brow, "Ron, do you think she's acting rather peculiar?" He then asked seriously.

"No," Ron said as they followed their friend, "I think she is insane."

"She's just got this angry look all the time," Harry said softly, "she scares me."

"And you're marrying her?" Ron asked

"Funny, she didn't start looking art me like that until after I asked her."

"Creepy." Ron shuddered.

"Yeh." Harry responded.

"Hermione?" Harry said kissing Hermione's bare shoulder. She had been trying to fall asleep to escape the torture within her. She felt as if she were on fire as she resisted the urge to murder her love. The kiss he placed on the shoulder seared and she jumped.

"Ow," She moaned softly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking at her as she made her way out of bed making slow deliberate movements as if she were in excruciating pain.

Slowly Hermione stood up and reached for her robe, "Yes, I'm fine," she said as she walked across the room to her desk to keep from lashing out at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione said a bit annoyed, "Why do you always ask me that?"

"Because I have a feeling that you are keeping something from me," Harry said, "Is it that you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"What?" Hermione said panicking now, "NO... No, that's not it at all. It's just I...Ahhhh." Hermione fell to her knees in pain.

"What's wrong?" Harry said coming towards her.

Tell him and I take over. Voldemort hissed inside of her, if I take over Harry will die.

"Hospital wing," was all Hermione said. Harry didn't need to be told twice, he reached for his clothes and quickly dressed. Hermione reached for her wand and dressed herself magically.

"Here, Hold on to me." Harry said lifting her from the ground.

"It hurts so much." Hermione whimpered.

"Let's talk about something else to keep your mind off of it." Harry said

"Okay," Hermione said as they descended the stairs.

"The other day you mentioned something about the Philosopher's Stone." Harry said, knowing that work could make her mind focus.

The demon inside Hermione absolutely released her, because this was what he wanted to discuss all along. The sickening little love game the two played repulsed him, but causing Hermione pain only kept her away from Harry which was not the desired result either.

Hermione sighed in relief and walked a little straighter, "Dumbledore was ancient, even more so than most Wizards."

"Do you think he was taking the elixir of life?" Harry asked quickly catching on.

"Well... Yes," Hermione said, "so I really don't understand, how he could have died, if that is to protect his life."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked stopping short near the entrance. Hermione looked better.

She let go of him and stood strong on her own. "I mean he may just be asleep."

"Asleep?" Harry said looking at her incredulously,

"You know," Hermione said waving her hand dismissively, "as in a coma."

Harry stared at her for a few minutes. The demon inside her leapt and danced inside her, he believed her, he was going to check and it knew it. "Asio, Marauder's map."


	27. Gryffindor Tower

The next morning, Harry woke in the infirmary. Sometime in the middle of the night he had decided to lie in the bed next to Hermione, to be there just in case she woke. He looked towards Hermione's bed, but she was already gone. He looked at the clock it was mid morning and breakfast was soon to be over. "Thank god it's Saturday," he said to himself as he got up.

Just then Madame Pomfrey walked into the Hospital wing and smiled, "Professor Potter! Miss Granger told me not to wake you, as she knew you would be tired." She explained.

"Thank you," Harry stated, "have you any idea where she is?"

"The Great Hall! The house elves made the most wonderful breakfast this morning in celebration of the headmaster's return to life," She said with a grateful expression directed towards Harry, "You must hurry before breakfast is all done."

"Thank you," Harry said walking out and heading to the Great Hall. He noticed the stares that he got as he walked the halls. It was not the first time, and he figured that the news of Dumbledore's return had spread throughout Hogwarts.

As he walked into the Great Hall, the four houses stood and applauded arduously. Harry was completely uncomfortable with it, and walked on towards his friends. Ron stood up and hugged him as he walked by. "It's all over The Daily Prophet, apparently Dumbledore wanted it all to blow over quickly so that everything could get back to normal and he could focus his attention on more important things," Ron whispered.

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked in the same loud whisper.

"Apparently, He was sure to die in a few days, had you not looked for him then." Ron said placing his hands in his pockets. "Said he had been trying to break free of the spell for weeks."

"You are a born hero Professor, we can't help but celebrate your successes." Luna said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder having heard what her two friends had said.

With a nod, Harry pressed on towards the Main table. He looked at Hermione, really looked at her, and admittedly she looked a lot better than she had been since that weekend at Hogsmeade. As he looked back on the past weeks with her sudden voracious appetite, her non-fear of flying, and the way she seemed so hot and cold made complete sense. Now he only hoped that he could make her happy.

She stood up to give him a hug in greeting, but he kissed her instead. This was not a caste and simple kiss, but an ardent I- want-to-love-you-forever kind of kiss, which threatened to consume her inside out.

From her seat Amanda Doan seethed, "I can't believe this, I can't," she said angrily storming out of the Great Hall.

"You really can't be surprised Amanda," Imily said to her following her out.

"Oh shut up Imily." Amanda shouted back as she made her way to the Hufflepuff common room.

Up at the main table Harry and Hermione part from their kiss, the Ahh's of the audience barely registering in their ears. "Wow," Hermione said.

"Complete animal," Harry whispered back. Hermione blushed at this and slapped his arm lightly as they settled to eat.

Breakfast was full of interactions and congratulations and soon the Great Hall was nearly empty. Hermione turned to her fiancé who seemed bored with his conversation with Slughorn and whispered in his ear. "What are you up to today?"

"Some more of this I guess," Harry answered as he signaled Slughorn to stop talking for a moment, "I need to get away."

"The Quidditch match is today remember?" Hermione asked, "You have an excuse." He smiled at her for that, "Meet me at Gryffindor Tower I want to get some things before the match."

"Professor, I have just remembered," Harry said turning back to his previous conversation as she walked away, "My house team is playing yours today, and I believe you have some encouraging to do?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter all of the remaining Slytherin are on that team." Slughorn said getting the point, then leaned closer to Harry, "Between you and me, they don't stand a chance. Though you are right. I will speak to you later."

"Not if I can help it." Harry stated under his breath as he hurried out of the dining area. He headed towards the Tower, as everyone seemed to be heading for the Quidditch pitch. The Young woman of the portrait swung open as he approached Hermione's chambers and he smiled a greeting at her. "I'm here." He announced himself as he stepped inside.

Hermione was in the bathroom making herself a bit more attractive. That kiss had awakened her in many different ways, and couldn't wait to be with Harry again. This time however, she was determined that he would choose the terms. "Alright, I'll be right out." She said, then she told herself that she could be patient with him.

Harry sat on her bed, the entire room smelled like her, and suddenly he had a need for her. As she stepped out of the bathroom, Harry's need grew greatly. She dressed in Muggle styles that he found irresistible. This was always a sign that she was off duty, as you would never see her like this during the week. She wore a pleated skirt that sat just right on her hips. Over that, she also wore a boat-neck sweater that she pulled down to expose her shoulders. "Ooh," Harry said taking in the vision before him.

Hermione blushed and smiled, "Ready?" She asked picking up her robes on the way to the door.

Harry nodded and stood to follow. He watched her as she walked ahead of him; He was still reeling from the heat of the previous kiss. Taking a page from Hermione's book, he took her hand and spun her around. He kissed her ardently pushing her back against the wall, and lifting her so that he could pin her down with his hips

Hermione was breathless, her heart beating three times faster as she felt his hand on her thigh. She loved the weight of him pressing her against the wall. When the kiss ended, Harry only paused a moment to get her approval. "Oh god," Was all she could manage to say, as his hand made its way up her skirt.

Without much hesitation on his part, Harry continued kissing her neck as he moved up to her knickers. "So wet," He murmured against her neck, "Must have you now."

"Yes." She whimpered, then moaned as she hips grind into her. His erection very noticeable through his pants, "Please."

Without hesitation Harry had his way with her there, against the wall of her chambers, It was fast and passionate, resulting in both of them reaching their most intense climax.

"I can't believe what's just happened." Hermione said laughing as they stepped out onto the hallway minutes later. "I'm going to have marks on my back for days for this."

"You asked for animal," Harry retorted just as the door to the common room opened. "Ron... Lu...na," Harry said, then a smirk formed his lips. The sight of his best friend and his girlfriend, whom looked even more over the moon than usual, was absolutely telling.

"I was just, I mean..." Ron began to squirm.

"Relax Ronald, It's just sex," Luna said giggling, as she straightened her robes a bit and ran fingers through her long pale hair. Harry and Hermione attempted to keep their mirth to themselves and failed as well.

Harry draped an arm over Ron's shoulder, "Mate, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the match?" Harry asked as he started walking Ron toward the pitch. He was all ready dressed in his Quidditch robes; he just needed to get to the pitch.

"That's why we were quick about it." Luna said taking Ron's hand.

"Those can be good and intense," Hermione stated taking Harry's as the four walked down to the pitch.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to hear about your sex life," Ron groaned.

"I wasn't talking to you," Hermione answered.

Harry reveled in this perfect moment, without resentments and fully content. The three of them and Luna side by side. Unencumbered by what was yet to come. The rest of the school year was still uncertain and the big battle was yet to come.

THE END


End file.
